La Contessa
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE … Will désespère de revoir Elizabeth... Jusqu'au jour où Calypso, avide de vengeance, lui propose un curieux marché
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Will, Caly et Bill sont à Disney... Bianca est mienne**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction qui va s'intéresser à Will pour une fois… Nous allons le retrouver dans les premières années de sa tâche… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

Will remonta à regrets sur le Hollandais Volant, la tête basse et les yeux embués. Il se retourna vers l'île de Molokai. Il eut juste le temps d'entrevoir la silhouette solitaire d'Elizabeth sur la plage puis l'éclair vert l'emmena dans l'autre monde. Dix ans en mer contre une journée à terre. Tel était son destin.

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

« Encore des pirates… » soupira Bill.

A la barre, Will secoua la tête

« Et des officiers… Comme si cette guerre n'avait pas déjà assez brisé de vies »

Bill lança un regard de biais à Will

« Tu penses à elle…

- Bien sûr que je pense à elle. Comment pourrait il en être autrement… » murmura Will d'une voix brisée.

Bill regarda les âmes se presser autour du navire et soupira

« Tu ne viens pas les voir ?

- Non… Pourquoi le ferais je ? Je n'ai pas besoin du récit de leurs combats… Je les connais.

- Will, mon gars, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi à l'écart… »

Will leva un regard triste sur lui

« A l'écart de quoi ? Du monde ? De la vie ? De ma femme ? Dis moi ! »

Le cœur de Bill se serra

« William…

- Va t'occuper d'eux si tu le souhaites . Mais ne me demande pas de le faire… » rétorqua Will le visage amer.

Bill soupira discrètement puis se dirigea vers les âmes. Il était inutile d'insister… Will ne viendrait pas, il le savait. L'homme se retourna vers son fils et une vague de pitié le submergea en le découvrant. Le regard vague tourné vers l'horizon, Will avait déjà oublié sa présence.

« Elizabeth » murmura le jeune homme.

Bill secoua la tête et se détourna pour accueillir les âmes. Nul ne pouvait rien pour son fils. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son Elizabeth….

_**Venise, Italie**_

Bianca tendit une main gantée au valet de pied et sourit coquettement. Ce soir, elle était la reine du Bal. Comme tout les soirs depuis un mois. A vingt trois ans elle était au sommet de sa beauté. La jeune femme observa avec complaisance sa silhouette fine dans un miroir et se sourit. Son triomphe était total. Elle fit jouer ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et un éclat satisfait luisit dans ses yeux d'un bleu pale. Elle releva le menton et se tourna vers le valet

« Annonce moi »

L'homme s'inclina et ouvrit la porte à double battant qui menait à la salle de bal

« La Contessa Bianca Siglida »

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt puis avança dans la salle de bal. Elle était le centre des regards. Elle était la courtisane la plus en vue de Venise. Ce soir scellerait son triomphe.

Le prince Toscanio s'approcha d'elle.

« Contessa… » s'inclina-t-il.

Bianca lui adressa un sourire sûr de lui. Cela faisait un mois que le prince lui faisait une cour assidue. Elle avait décidé que cette nuit, elle serait sienne.

« Faites moi danser Prince… » suggéra-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

L'homme leva un regard sombre sur elle et elle inclina la tête

« Je serais votre cavalière cette nuit »

L'homme frémit et la guida jusqu'à la piste de bal. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Son épouse détourna la tête du couple. Elle avait l'habitude de voir son mari s'éprendre d'autres femmes. Elle s'y était résignée. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard d'une autre femme brilla d'un éclat meurtrier. Tatiana Doma, ainsi qu'elle se faisait appeler en Italie, fixa la femme qui venait de lui voler son nouvel amant.

« Personne ne me prend ce que je possède » gronda-t-elle.

Dans les bras du Prince de Venise, Bianca renversa le visage pour l'offrir aux lustres de la salle. Elle était belle. Elle était enviée. Elle était reine….

Oubliée de tous à présent que le Prince venait de signifier à tous que ses faveurs allaient ailleurs, Tatiana serra les poings. L'espace d'une seconde ses pupilles se contractèrent et les eaux d'ordinaire paisibles de Venise bouillonnèrent à la hauteur de sa rage. Elle aimait le Prince. Autant qu'elle pouvait aimer. Et le camouflet public qu'il venait de lui asséner la suffoquait. Personne ne quittait Calypso sans en payer les conséquences. Le regard sombre de Tatiana se posa sur le couple. Un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres en lisant l'amour dans le regard du Prince. Un amour qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu et qui venait de sceller la perte de Bianca. Sans se faire remarquer, Tatiana quitta la salle de bal, tandis que Bianca se retrouvait entourée des courtisans qui, la veille encore, se pressaient autour d'elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle dédaigna les gondoles et se glissa dans l'eau sombre des canaux de Venise. Elle connaissait déjà sa vengeance….

_**Le Hollandais Volant, **_

Bill sursauta et ne put se défendre d'un mouvement de recul en voyant Calypso se matérialiser sur le pont. La nymphe le regarda avec ironie

« Turner… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de te trouver ici … »

Bill baissa le regard d'un air honteux et répondit

« J'ai déjà abandonné Will une fois. Je ne ferais plus cette erreur »

Calypso ricana

« Où est il ? »

Bill frémit et se plaça entre elle et la porte de la cabine,

« Il paye assez cher Calypso….

- Ce n'est à toi d'en décider. » rétorqua la nymphe en le projetant contre le bastingage.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Bill mais Calypso l'ignora et pénétra dans la cabine.

()()

Will releva à peine le visage lorsqu'elle entra et un rire moqueur échappa à la nymphe

« Alors William… Ton destin te convient il ? »

Will secoua la tête

« Que viens tu faire ici Calypso ? Je guide les âmes. Je remplis ma tâche… »

La nymphe s'approcha de lui, retrouvant la forme qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Tia Dalma.

« Je vois… La belle Elizabeth te manque …

- Comme cela pourrait il être autrement… » répondit Will d'un ton las.

Calypso l'observa quelques instants puis reprit

« Dis moi… S'il y avait un moyen… de conjurer le sort et de passer une seule et unique journée avec la belle Elizabeth le ferais tu ? »

Will leva les yeux

« Oui… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la retrouver…

- Même si pour cela, tu dois condamner une âme à souffrir éternellement sur le Hollandais Volant ? Incapable de mourir, incapable de trouver le repos… A jamais enchaînée à ce navire comme l'était Jones sans le moindre espoir … »

Will hésita et Calypso le pressa

« Le ferais tu ? »

Will ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et songea à Elizabeth. A sa silhouette seule sur la plage des mois plus tôt.

« S'il y avait la moindre chance .. Je … Oui.

- Excellent. Se réjouit Calypso. Voilà mon offre William Turner… Dans trois jours, tu recueilleras une femme à bord. Fait en sorte qu'elle accepte de faire partie de ton équipage et tu retrouveras Elizabeth… pour une journée … »

Will la regarda avec une vague nausée.

« Comment ferais je pour la convaincre ?

- Réfléchis William , susurra Calypso.

- Et.. Et si je n'y parviens pas ?

- Alors .. Tu attendras huit ans … Jusqu'au jour où comme il est écrit tu pourras voir Elizabeth une seule journée… »

Will déglutit et se tourna vers elle

« Deux jours… Si je réussis… deux jours… »

Calypso répéta d'un ton songeur

« Deux jours….

- Mon prix. » Tenta Will

Calypso posa un regard brillant sur lui

« Deux jours…Acceptes tu mon offre ?

- Je l'accepte. Souffla Will

- Dans ce cas tiens toi prêt… Dans trois jours elle sera là ….

- Attendez ! Comment la reconnaîtrais je ? »

Cette fois Calypso lui répondit avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Tu le sauras quand tu la verras… »

Après le départ de Calypso, Bill se précipita dans la cabine de Will, inquiet. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Les yeux dans le vague, Will l'entendit à peine entrer et Bill s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Que voulait elle ? »

Will ne lui répondit pas et fixa l'orgue de Jones, resté inutilisé depuis la mort du poulpe

« William ? » répéta Bill.

Cette fois, le jeune homme l'entendit et se tourna vers lui l'air radieux.

« Je vais revoir Elizabeth…

- Quoi ? Mais quand comment ? Will…

- Deux jours.. » Répondit Will

Bill blêmit et avança dans sa direction

« Que t'a-t-elle demandé de faire ?

- Je vais revoir Elizabeth… » répondit Will avant de sortir un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Venise, trois jours plus tard**_

Un cape chaude de fourrure sur ses épaules, Bianca avança sur la lagune qui déserte à cette heure. La jeune femme serrait dans sa main le billet du prince lui demandant de la rejoindre. Sans doute pour une surprise… Les lèvres de Bianca frémirent à la pensée du palais qu'elle rêvait depuis toujours de posséder. Le Prince était le seul de ses amants à pouvoir le lui offrir.

Encouragée par cette pensée elle avança jusqu'au point de rendez vous. Elle frissonna en se découvrant seule. Jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait eu l'audace de la faire attendre. Mais celui-ci était prince…

Un bruit de bottes résonna derrière elle et Bianca s'humidifia les lèvres sans se retourner. Elle aimait que ses amants viennent à elle.

« Contessa Bianca Siglida ? » demanda une voix inconnue

Surprise, Bianca se retourna

« Oui ?

- On m'a donné ça pour vous… » déclara l'homme en tendant la main vers elle

Bianca sourit à la pensée que l'inconnu était sûrement envoyé par l'un de ses admirateurs et tendit la main. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa en sentant la lame du poignard s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Son regard bleu se troubla et elle fixa son agresseur avec incompréhension.

« Personne ne s'oppose à Calypso »

Alors qu'il la poussait dans l'eau de lagune, Bianca songea qu'elle avait du mal comprendre … Car enfin depuis quand les légendes grecques avaient elles recours à des tueurs ? Un vague sourire se forma sur ses lèvres pleines à cette idée et elle laissa l'eau la submerger….


	2. La contessa

_**Coucou ! Voici la suite de l'histoire… Vous en apprendrez plus sur Bianca… J 'espère que cela vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

Bill jeta un regard inquiet à son fils. Depuis la visite de Calypso, le jeune homme était euphorique et répétait sans cesse qu'il allait revoir Elizabeth sans qu'il ne dise comment une telle chose était possible. De plus en plus angoissé, Bill rejoignit son fils qui, depuis le lever du soleil dans leur monde ne cessait de scruter l'horizon, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Que se passe t'il William ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et son regard s'adoucit

« Ne t'inquiète pas…. Est-ce que … nous avons des âmes à embarquer ?

- Non.. Enfin les marins habituels … Que ..

- Pas de femme ? S'inquiéta Will

- Non… »

Bill le regarda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il reprenait sa veille silencieuse.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin et Will commençait à craindre que Calypso ne lui ai fait l'une de ses cruelles plaisanteries lorsqu'une barque se détacha de la brume. A son bord, une femme. Elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu pur sur le navire et Will sourit. C'était elle.

()()

Bianca referma une main tremblante sur celle qui l'invitait à monter à bord. Elle était perdue… Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver en pleine mer dans une chaloupe… Quelques heures plus tôt elle était encore sur la lagune , elle avait rendez vous avec le Prince et …

« Laisse papa je m'en occupe »

Bill hoqueta et se retourna. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, son fils était sur le pont pour accueillir les âmes au lieu de tenir la barre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le vieil homme frémit et se retourna vers la femme qui venait de monter à bord.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui êtes vous ?

- Vous êtes sur le Hollandais Volant… Commença Bill

- Je suis Will Turner, le capitaine de ce navire. Le coupa Will. On m'a chargé de vous escorter »

Bill sursauta et Bianca secoua la tête

« Il doit y avoir une erreur…Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de quitter Venise…Le Prince m'attend »

Will la fixa et répondit avec une froideur que Bill ne lui avait jamais vue

« On dirait qu'il va devoir attendre, Madame ? »

Bianca le regarda avec hauteur

« Contessa Bianca Siglida. Je suis la favorite du Prince. Il vous fera pendre pour m'avoir enlevée.

- J'en doute. » rétorqua Will.

Bill le regarda et Will lui fit un sourire rassurant

« D'autres âmes arrivent… Occupe toi en s'il te plait papa… Je m'occupe de celle-ci

- William…

- Pas de discussion » le coupa Will.

Bianca secoua la tête

« Des .. Âmes ?

- Venez . » Lui intima Will

Un mauvais pressentiment au cœur, Bill les regarda s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait cette femme à bord mais une chose était sûre… Elle ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

()()

Bianca se retourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait

« Puis je savoir ce qui se passe ici ! » exigea-t-elle.

Will la regarda et déglutit. Dire que Bianca était belle était en dessous de la vérité.

« Quel est-ce navire !

- Le Hollandais Volant. Répondit le jeune homme

- Et alors ?

- C'est le navire des morts » soupira Will.

Bianca se troubla et recula.

« Qu .. Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Will avança la main vers elle tout en maudissant sa maladresse mais Bianca recula. La jeune femme passa la main sur son front. D'étranges images lui revenaient… La lagune .. Un homme… Un poignard… Il l'avait plongé dans son corps et … Bianca baissa les yeux jusqu'à son ventre et passa une main sur ce dernier

Will la regarda faire et soupira

« J'ignore comment vous avez quitté l'autre monde Bianca..

- Contessa Siglida ! »

Will se crispa et reprit

« Contessa Siglida. Mais je suis celui qui doit guider votre âme vers l'au delà. »

Bianca hoqueta

« Laissez moi… »

Will s'inclina et sortit. Une fois dehors, il laissa échapper un soupir inquiet. La mission allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru… Comment convaincrait il une telle femme de vendre son âme au Hollandais Volant ?

Bill s'approcha

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Will ! Que se passe t'il ? Qui est cette femme ? »

Will secoua la tête

« Je ne sais pas papa… Mais … Calypso m'a chargé de la convaincre de rester à bord… Pour Elizabeth… Tu comprends .. Deux jours et ..

- Elle te demande de te conduire comme Jones… comprit avec effarement Bill. Will tu ne peux pas … »

Will releva le visage, un éclat décidé dans le regard.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Si je réussis, elle me laissera rejoindre Elizabeth . Deux jours papa. Deux jours au lieu d'attendre huit années.

- C'est cher payé pour deux jours…

- Rien n'est trop cher quand il s'agit d'Elizabeth » rétorqua Will.

()()

Bianca était assise sur le lit lorsque Will pénétra dans la cabine à nouveau. La jeune femme leva un visage baigné de larmes sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas être morte… Je, c'est impossible »

Will grimaça devant sa détresse et Bianca poursuivit

« Je… Pas maintenant … J'allais réussir… Réussir… »

La jeune femme fondit en larmes et Will s'approcha. D'un geste hésitant, il lui entoura les épaules

« Je suis désolé. Qu'alliez vous réussir ? »

Bianca renifla

« J'étais sa maîtresse.. Enfin …

- Un amoureux ? » demanda Will mal à l'aise

Bianca releva le visage

« Qui vous parle d'amour ? Non… J'allais obtenir tout … L'argent, les bijoux, le palais et il a fallu que … »

Toute pitié envolée, Will la fixa

« C'est tout ce que vous regrettez ? L'argent ? »

Bianca secoua la tête

« J'étais la reine de Venise vous entendez ! La reine ! »

Will se crispa au mot reine et se redressa. Bianca leva un regard embué sur lui

« Oh non vous ne comprenez pas… Bien sûr, je suppose qu'un homme comme vous n'a jamais eu de possessions qu'il puisse regretter »

Cette fois le visage de Will se durcit

« J'ai eu plus que ça… Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je la regrette… »

Bianca le regarda, surprise par son ton passionné.

« Une maîtresse ? »

Will secoua la tête, écœuré

« Ma femme… »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

()()

Bill le suivit jusqu'au bastingage

« Que s'est il passé ? »

Bouleversé, Will secoua la tête

« Cette femme… Elle est vile… Cynique .. Elle … »

Bill posa une main sur son épaule et reprit doucement

« Et cela justifie une éternité de servitude ? Will… »

Le jeune homme frissonna et tourna un visage désespéré vers lui

« Je ne peux pas ne pas essayer … Papa .. Je ne peux pas continuer à ne pas la voir, ne pas la toucher … Je ne peux pas

- Alors elle a fait de toi un monstre » soupira Bill.

Will secoua la tête

« Non … Mais cette âme… Elle , elle ne mérite pas … Elle est mauvaise …

- Ton rôle est de guider. Pas de juger. » répondit Bill.

Will baissa les yeux avant de le fixer.

« Condamne moi si tu veux mais ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. Pas toi. Je me suis toujours passé de ton aide et je m'en passerais encore. Mais ne m'empêche pas de la rejoindre… »

Bill blêmit

« Will …

- Les âmes t'attendent papa » répondit le jeune homme d'un ton douloureux.

Bill secoua la tête à regrets et s'éloigna, laissant Will seul avec ses doutes….

()()

Une fois Will parti, Bianca poussa un hurlement de rage. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte… Pas maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de régner sur la ville qui avait chassé ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. La jeune courtisane ferma les yeux et revit les soldats du Prince … Le père de l'actuel. Ils avaient tirés ses parents de son sommeil, l'avaient arrachée à son lit ainsi que sa sœur. Puis sans rien d'autre que la chemise qu'ils portaient sur le dos, les soldats les avaient jetés hors des murs de la ville. Ils avaient été bannis de Venise.

Elle avait vu son père se tuer à la tache pour payer le loyer de la maison qu'ils louaient dans les campagnes de Vérone. Elle avait vu sa sœur mourir de la fièvre faute d'argent pour payer le médecin… Sa mère se consumer de chagrin… Et enfin son père trois ans plus tôt. Sur la tombe de ce dernier, Bianca s'était fait une promesse solennelle. Venise lui rendrait tout ce dont elle l'avait spolié dans son enfance. Tout et même plus. Quand bien même elle devait s'avilir pour cela. Elle ne manquerait jamais plus de rien.

Elle était retournée à Venise. Elle s'était cultivée. Elle avait passé des heures à écouter les riches parler d'art… Puis lorsque le moment était venu, elle avait utilisé sa beauté pour les atteindre. Elle avait choisi ses amants pour leur richesse et leur position sociale. Elle s'était inventé un titre et un mari Véronais mort… Elle avait pleuré le soir où elle s'était donné à un paysan pour tuer son pucelage. Puis elle avait appris. Les gestes d'amour, les caresses. Les mensonges et les feintes jouissances. Jusqu'à devenir la courtisane parfaite. Désirable et désirée de tous. Assez d'amants pour qu'on la sache d'expérience mais pas assez pour qu'on la confonde avec une putain. Et voilà qu'alors qu'elle touchait au but … Elle se retrouvait sur ce navire !

Bianca poussa un cri de rage et sortit sur le pont.

()()

Bill la regarda approcher et jeta un regard à Will. Bianca le fixa

« Il dit qu'il doit me guider vers l'autre monde

- C'est sa tâche… répondit laconiquement Bill

- Et …. » susurra Bianca

Bill retint un hoquet de surprise en la sentant se glisser contre lui, ses seins lourds frôlant presque négligemment son épaule

« Peut il ramener quelqu'un de l'autre côté ? » murmura Bianca.

Bill hésita. Will le pouvait mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas … Pas si Elizabeth était en jeu… Mais d'un autre côté… Peut être que si elle le croyait.. Elle serait prête à accepter… Il tourna la tête vers Will qui fixait l'horizon, l'espoir sur le visage. Le cœur de Bill se serra et il se retourna vers la séductrice

« Oui. Il est le maître des âmes » lâcha-t-il.

Bianca sourit coquettement

« Merci…. »

Bill la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir d'erreur…

()()

Bianca retint un sourire satisfait. Le jeune homme fade qui l'avait accueilli avait le pouvoir de la ramener. Il méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui. La jeune femme l'estima d'un regard et sourit. Celui-ci était trop frustré pour lui résister bien longtemps… Dans une semaine il lui mangerait dans la main. La seule question était … De combien de temps disposait elle ?

()()

Bill observa Bianca et secoua la tête. Une courtisane…. Il connaissait ces femmes aux charmes ravageurs… Lorsqu'il était encore matelot, il avait failli perdre la tête pour l'une d'entre elles. Jack l'avait arrêté. Il regarda Will et sourit. Quelques soient les charmes de Bianca…Son fils ne succomberait pas. Il aimait trop Elizabeth pour ça. Au point de mettre de côté tout ses principes….

()()

Bianca s'approcha de Will et s'accouda à ses côtés

« Pardonnez moi Capitaine… J'ai été ignoble … C'est juste que … Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à être ici » murmura-t-elle.

Will se retourna , l'air ailleurs

« Quoi ?

- Je m'excuse … » sourit Bianca

Will sourit gauchement, intimidé par sa beauté. Son regard erra sur sa peau laiteuse largement découverte par son décolleté et il rougit

« Ce n'est rien… je, pardonnez moi »

Bianca le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres carmin. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de celui-ci. C'en était presque trop facile.

()()

Bill regarda son fils approcher et le retint

« Je lui ai parlé …

- Quoi ?

- A cette femme …. Elle voulait savoir si tu pouvais la ramener dans son monde »

Will déglutit

« Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Je lui ai dit que oui… soupira Bill. A toi de faire le reste… Je suppose qu'il te sera facile de la convaincre que faire un pacte pour éviter la mort la ramènera chez elle »

Le visage de Will s'éclaira et il fixa son père

« Pourquoi ? Tu es contre je le sais … Alors pourquoi ? »

Un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, Bill répondit

« Je te l'ai dit Will… Je t'ai abandonné une fois. Je ne commettrais plus la même erreur. Si tu as besoin de cette fille pour revoir ton Elizabeth… Alors je t'y aiderais si c'est-ce que tu désires »

Ému Will, hocha la tête

« C'est-ce que je désire le plus au monde…

- Alors tu as trois jours pour la convaincre que le pacte la ramènera chez elle »

Will soupira tristement

« Je ne sais même pas comment lui proposer… Et … Je n'aurais qu'une chance… »

Bill regarda la jeune femme et nota le pli concentré de son front

« Elle te donnera l'occasion….Fais confiance à ton instinct…. »

Will sourit et pressa son épaule

« Merci papa »

Bill sourit, heureux de retrouver son fils. Après tout rien ne valait le bonheur de Will… Surtout pas l'âme d'une courtisane


	3. Séduction

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Muchu pour son comm ( lol on voit toujours les mêmes merci de ta fidélité !)**_

_**Nous retrouvons donc Will & Bianca sur le Hollandais Volant … Qui aura le dessus ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et… Reviews ? **_

_**Attention légères allusions sexuelles **_

**Chapitre 2**

La règle d'or de toute bonne courtisane était d'être bien renseignée sur sa proie avant d'entamer son entreprise de séduction. En tout cas, c'était la règle que Bianca appliquait depuis ses débuts, après avoir connu une fâcheuse déconvenue : elle avait gaspillé de précieux mois à tenter de séduire un homme dont les goûts se tournaient vers son propre sexe au début de sa « carrière » et elle s'était jurée ensuite de ne pas commettre une seconde fois la même erreur.

Seulement, le Hollandais Volant n'était pas Venise ou l'Italie… Les sources de renseignements y étaient minces. Elle savait déjà que le jeune homme aimaient les femmes en dépit de son allure vaguement efféminée. Ou plutôt qu'il aimait une femme. La passion qui avait enflammé Will Turner en lui parlant de ses regrets était assez éloquente. Bianca en était certaine : il aimait passionnément.. Mais elle savait aussi autre chose : même les amoureux les plus épris finissent par oublier lorsqu'ils sont loin de l'autre… Elle en avait détourné plus d'un. Celui-ci ne ferait pas exception. Sûre de son succès futur, Bianca entreprit donc de séduire Will sans une pensée pour la femme qu'elle déposséderait. Seul comptait son but : convaincre William Turner de la ramener dans son monde.

()()

Will était loin de partager l'optimisme de Bianca… Depuis la veille au soir, il peinait à trouver le sommeil et se torturait l'esprit à la recherche d'un moyen de la faire s'engager sur le Hollandais Volant. Accoudé au bastingage, il y pensait encore lorsque Bill vint le rejoindre

« Tu as l'air sombre… »

Will ne répondit pas et Bill soupira

« Dis moi ce qui te tourmente… Peut être que je pourrais t'aider … »

Will sourit tristement

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour la convaincre de rester… J'ai pensé tout lui dire, lui raconter mon histoire et celle d'Elizabeth…

- Mauvaise idée. Ce genre de femme se fiche des autres vies. » Le coupa Bill

Will coula un regard vers lui

« Ce genre de femme ? Que veux tu dire ? »

Bill se crispa. Pendant quelques secondes, il se revit, jeune matelot follement amoureux de Laura…. Une courtisane lui avait expliqué Jack… Puis, comme il ne comprenait pas : une putain de luxe. Bill fixa son fils. Will était un cœur fidèle… Il n'avait rien à craindre

« Juste qu'elle est trop égoïste pour compatir à ton malheur.. »

Will hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme solitaire dont le vent faisait bruisser les cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres idées… Je ne peux pas la forcer… Calypso a bien dit que cela devait venir d'elle … »

Bill hésita. Les courtisanes étaient des séductrices nées… Peut être que si celle-ci pensait que Will était amoureux d'elle… Elle se croirait victorieuse et accepterait le marché …

« Ça pourrait marcher » Murmura-t-il

Will se retourna vivement vers lui

« Tu as une idée ? »

Bill hocha la tête

« J'en ai une … Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te plaise

- Au point où j'en suis…

- Séduit la. »

Will le regarda avec incrédulité

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit séduit la … Les femmes font toujours confiance à ceux qu'elles pensent être amoureux d'elle »

Will secoua la tête

« On dirait un des plans de Jack…

- Jack a souvent de bonnes idées mon garçon » souligna Bill.

Will en convint de mauvaise grâce et soupira

« Mais je ne suis pas Jack… Je ne sais pas comment.. Tu vois … »

Le cœur de Bill se serra. Il aurait du être là. Il aurait du guider son fils pendant ses premiers émois, lui apprendre ce qu'il savait des femmes. Au lieu de ça, il avait préféré l'océan….

« Papa ? »

Bill sourit et posa la main sur l'épaule de Will. Il ne lui dirait pas que Bianca n'était pas une comtesse mais une courtisane… Ni qu'elle était certainement en train de fomenter le même plan. Pour une fois il allait se comporter comme un père, ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait

« Sois toi-même ça suffira… »

Un grand soupir lui répondit et Bill ajouta

« Invite la à dîner dans ta cabine… Puise dans les réserves de vin de Jones. Si tu lui plais, elle viendra vers toi… »

Will jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bianca.

« Dans ce cas commence à chercher autre chose… » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

Bill le regarda avancer et le doute l'étreignit un bref instant. Et s'il se trompait ? Si la courtisane avait le dessus ? Il songea au désespoir de Will à l'idée d'être séparé d'Elizabeth et s'apaisa. Le véritable amour ne mourrait jamais. Surtout pas pour les yeux pâles d'une catin de luxe.

()()

Bianca sourit en reconnaissant le pas de Will. Elle entendit son souffle court et perçut son embarras avant qu'il parle. Elle avait l'habitude de faire cet effet aux hommes. Et celui-ci ne semblait même pas en être complètement un.

« Contessa Siglida ?

- Capitaine Turner ? » lui répondit t'elle en esquissant un sourire.

Will baissa les yeux

« Je crois que je me suis montré.. Dur avec vous. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'accepter de… enfin de ..

- D'être morte ? Lui demanda Bianca d'un ton dramatique

- Oui… Je je voudrais vous inviter à .. Partager mon repas pour me faire pardonner, mais si vous ne .. Enfin.. » balbutia Will

Baisser les yeux avait été une mauvaise idée. Il luttait pour détourner son regard de la poitrine audacieusement découverte par la robe de satin gris perle de la Comtesse. Will releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Bianca

« J'accepte votre invitation Capitaine Turner…Mais les morts mangent ils donc ? »

Will évita de nouveau son regard

« Tant qu'ils voyagent entre les deux mondes oui…

- Voyagent ?

- Sur mon navire. Une fois de l'autre côté… Je ne sais pas. »

Le regard de Bianca étincela. Le vieux marin qui l'avait renseignée ne s'était pas trompé… Le navire voyageait entre les deux mondes. A elle de convaincre Turner de la ramener dans celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter.

« J'accepte Capitaine »

Le visage de Will accusa sa surprise puis sa joie.

« Je.. À ce soir Contessa

- A ce soir … » répondit Bianca.

La jeune femme lui suivit d'un œil prédateur. Turner n'avait pas confiance en lui… Et une sacrée méconnaissance des femmes. Deux jours lui suffiraient , peut être trois… Bianca adressa un remerciement muet à Dieu pour avoir mis sur sa route un homme si facile à charmer et se retourna vers l'horizon, le sourire aux lèvres. Le tout était de ne pas être trop empressée… Ce genre de gamin romantique détestait ça.

()()

Will retint son souffle en voyant entrer Bianca dans sa cabine. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire sûr de lui et Will se pencha vers le vin

« Un verre ?

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez fait venir pour autre chose.. » souffla Bianca.

Will s'immobilisa net et elle se reprit

« Manger et non boire… Mais un verre de vin serait parfait. Si vous m'accompagnez…

- Bien sûr » répondit mollement Will en maudissant sa propre stupidité.

Bianca le suivit du regard. Il avait réagi comme elle s'y attendait au piège qu'elle lui avait tendu. Son trouble parlait pour lui. Il la désirait même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Et si ça n'était pas le cas, elle ferait en sorte qu'il la désire plus que tout au monde. Elle referma ses doigts fuselés sur le verre qu'il lui tendait.

« Merci… »

Un silence s'installa. Will cherchait désespérément quoi lui dire: que dire à une morte ? Bianca prit la parole tout en s'asseyant

« Venise me manque … »

Will ne put retenir un soupir soulagé

« Venise ?

- C'est en Italie. Expliqua Bianca. C'est la plus belle ville du monde.. En Europe, on l'appelle la ville des amoureux »

Le visage de Will se crispa à la pensée d'Elizabeth et il se força à sourire

« Pourquoi ? »

Bianca, les yeux à demi clos mais à l'affût de ses réactions, répondit

« Parce que notre cité est faite de terre et d'eau… Il n'y a pas de route à Venise. Pas de chemins. Il y a les canaux, les Palazzo … les bals… Le Pont des Soupirs … On dit que l'amoureux qui jette une pièce du haut de ce pont voit son souhait exaucé. »

Will sourit tristement et Bianca continua, rêveuse

« Là bas il y a des peintres, des musiciens, des chanteurs d'opéra. Les gondoliers eux-mêmes sont chanteurs… Ils transportent les amoureux en leur chantant des balades… Nulle autre ville ne possède cela. Pas même Florence »

Surpris par la chaleur de sa voix, Will sourit

« Vous aimez votre ville…

- A la folie comme tout vénitien… A Venise nous aimons avec passion ou nous n'aimons pas du tout. »

Le jeune capitaine ne put retenir un nouveau sourire. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il la trouvait touchante. Sans doute à cause de son amour pour son pays qui lui rappelait Elizabeth et sa fougue dans ses combats

« Votre ville plairait à Elizabeth » murmura-t-il.

Bianca tourna les yeux vers lui. Elizabeth était sans doute la femme dont il parlait avec tant de passion. Mieux valait juger de sa rivale.

« Votre femme ?

- Oui.. » répondit Will d'un ton douloureux.

Bianca tiqua en percevant sa souffrance et reprit

« Elle doit être passionnée .. Sinon vous ne la penseriez pas capable d'aimer Venise… »

Will sourit tristement et Bianca retint son souffle

« Elle l'est … Elizabeth c'est … Je l'admire. Elle est forte. Plus que moi. Plus qu'aucune autre… »

Bianca ne répondit pas et Will poursuivit d'une voix hachée par l'émotion

« Elle me manque tellement. Ce n'est pas seulement ma femme. C'est mon amie, mon âme sœur. La gardienne de mon coeur »

La légendaire assurance de Bianca vacilla légèrement en l'entendant. L'entreprise serait peut être plus difficile que prévu.. Elle répondit

« Je comprends…

- Non.. Je ne crois pas. Elle … Je donnerais mon âme pour la serrer contre moi rien qu'une minute.. »

Vraiment plus difficile, songea Bianca

« Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez-vous pas vue ?

- Deux ans, un mois et vingt quatre jours… » murmura Will

Le cœur de Bianca se serra. Une part d'elle évalua froidement la situation : détourner William de sa femme serait difficile mais pas impossible, deux ans c'était long pour un homme. L'autre part quand à elle envia fugacement cette Elizabeth. Bianca avait été chérie, couverte de cadeaux , protégée… Mais jamais aucun homme ne l'avait aimée comme celui-ci aimait sa femme. La courtisane reprit le dessus et elle se promit de le faire succomber.

« Deux ans c'est bien long… Comment pouvez vous être certain qu'elle pense encore à vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec une fausse naïveté.

Le visage de Will se ferma

« J'ai confiance en elle »

Bianca grimaça. Elle avait commis une erreur. De son côté Will se força à lui sourire

« Pardonnez moi… Encore du vin ?

- Oui s'il vous plait…

- Parlez moi de Venise… » demanda Will en la servant.

Bianca obéit et parla des heures durant, décrivant les palais et les toiles. Les canaux et les statues. Son regard tomba sur l'orgue et elle se tourna vers Will

« Vous en jouez ?

- Non… C'était à.. À l'ancien capitaine » répondit Will, un peu gêné.

Bianca se leva et laissa ses doigts errer sur les touches

« Je peux ? »

Will lui désigna l'instrument et Bianca posa ses mains sur les touches jaunies. L'instant d'après, elle entama un air triste.

()()

Sur le pont, Bill Turner frissonna lorsque les premières notes de l'orgue résonnèrent. Son regard croisa celui de ceux qui comme lui avaient préférés demeurer à bord après la mort de Jones et il lut dans leurs yeux la même angoisse.

Bianca jouait l'air favori de Davy Jones.

()()

Will sursauta et se troubla. L'air lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il attendit que Bianca plaque les dernières notes

« Quel est cet air ? Je le connais mais… »

Bianca sourit

« Je ne sais pas… C'est … mon prince a une boite à musique qui joue sans cesse cette air , expliqua-t-elle. J'ai eu envie de l'entendre à nouveau »

Will se troubla tandis que Bianca souriait intérieurement. Rappeler son amant au jeune capitaine était une bonne idée… Une manière de lui montrer qu'elle était aussi seule que lui… Will, lui, secoua tristement la tête, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Calypso tenait tant à punir Bianca : elle lui avait volé son amant.

Bianca attendit quelques minutes, puis devant le silence de Will, elle minauda

« Nous aimions l'ouvrir et danser au son de cette mélodie… J'aime tellement danser.. Soupira-t-elle tristement. Mais je suppose que les morts ne dansent pas.. »

Will déglutit et observa son visage. Touché par sa mélancolie il lui tendit la main

« Je ne sais pas très bien danser et il n'y a pas de musique mais…. »

Bianca posa sa main froide dans celle de Will

« Il suffit de se laisser guider … »

La courtisane fredonna doucement et la main de Will enserra sa taille. Bianca le suivit des yeux entre ses cils et le guida sans avoir l'air, jusqu'à se retrouver contre son torse. Là elle s'arrêta de chanter et sourit

« Vous dansez bien capitaine…

- Je ne sais pas .. C'est la première fois… Ou presque

- Il y a toujours une première fois » souffla Bianca.

Will la regarda et ses yeux se posèrent malgré sur lui sur sa bouche. Les lèvres de Bianca étaient belles, bien ourlées.. Une bouche qui invitait au baiser… Consciente de son trouble, Bianca s'immobilisa et sourit

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de dîner.. »

Will cligna des yeux et s'écarta.

« Oui pardonnez moi… Je, je songeais à autre chose »

Bianca ne répondit pas. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle avait tout fait pour cela. Et finalement les deux ans d'abstinence de Will lui conféraient un atout indéniable.

Le repas se passa lentement, Bianca poursuivit son récit sur Venise. Au bout d'une heure, son œil exercé vit sa proie se détendre et elle se leva dans un froufrou

« Du vin ? » proposa-t-elle

Will tendit sa coupe sans y penser et elle la prit, frôlant ses doigts au passage avec une feinte négligence. Le regard de Will se posa sur sa gorge et elle se rassit. Elle le fixa dans les yeux tandis qu'elle buvait puis reposa la coupe

« Il se fait tard… Et le repas est terminé… Bonne nuit capitaine Turner »

Will se leva à la hâte

« Contessa , je vous…

- Je serais ravie de dîner avec vous demain soir Capitaine Turner… Et appelez moi donc Bianca. Je doute que mon titre ait beaucoup d'importance là où vous m'emmenez… »

Will déglutit de plus belle et Bianca s'inclina,lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Sans attendre sa réaction elle sortit…

()()

Une fois seul, Will souffla longuement. Bianca Siglida était une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vu. Il baissa les yeux sur son fut et rougit. Son corps venait de se rappeler à lui.

« Bon sang Will mon gars, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de jouer cet air ? »

Sorti de la douce torpeur dans laquelle Bianca et le vin l'avaient plongé, Will sursauta

« Ce n'est pas moi … C'est Bianca… »

Bill fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de Will s'étaient faits fuyants à la mention de la courtisane

« Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui… je crois… Je l'ai invitée à danser… »

Bill le fixa, brusquement étreint par le doute

« William c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée…

- C'est la seule. Et je ne renoncerais pas sans essayer. »

Bill déglutit

« Mais … Si .. Pour la faire tomber amoureuse.. Will tu .. »

Le regard de Will se voila.

« S'il le faut je l'embrasserais pour la convaincre. Après tout je doute qu'Elizabeth m'en veuille pour ça. Elle est bien placée pour comprendre » répondit Will avec un rien d'amertume.

Bill la perçut mais ne releva pas

« Fait attention à toi Will… Ne perd pas ton but de… »

Furieux, Will se retourna vers lui

« Mon but c'est de revoir Elizabeth . Et j'y arriverais quelque en soit le prix. Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait. »

Bill s'inclina à regrets

« Soit… Bonne nuit William »

Une fois seul, Will se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir.

« Elizabeth » murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son sexe. Son désir réveillé par les charmes de Bianca, Will se souvint de sa nuit de noce. Du soleil dans les cheveux de sa femme, de son corps nu, de sa peau douce. Il se souvint des baisers échangés et sa main accéléra sur son sexe. Il s'imagina la tenir dans ses bras, se représenta sa main au lieu de sienne sur sa verge et poussa un lourd soupir. Alors qu'il se lâchait dans un râle il imagina un instant les prunelles bleues de Bianca…

()()

Allongée dans la cabine voisine de celle de Will, Bianca sourit en entendant son cri étouffé. Peu importait que pour ce soir, il ait peut être pensé à sa femme… Elle en était certaine ce serait bientôt à elle que William Turner penserait. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour ça et plus encore pour qu'il lui rende sa vie.


	4. La courtisane

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci une nouvelle fois à, Muchu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Voici donc la suite des « aventures » de Will ( les plus assidus et les plus cyniques d'entre vous feront un parallèle mettant en scène les 10 ans « d'abstinence » de Liz) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

Au grand soulagement de Bill, la nuit semblait avoir éclairci les idées de Will qui se tenait à la barre ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude. Le vieil homme sourit en voyant le regard désespéré que Will adressait à l'horizon. Aucune courtisane ne parviendrait à corrompre son fils. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il regrettait sa pensée: voilà qu'il se réjouissait du malheur de Will.

Bianca vint s'installer à ses côtés et ébaucha un sourire. Bill rit intérieurement alors qu'il devinait ses pensées triomphantes et se pencha vers elle.

« Mon fils a passé un agréable soirée…m'a-t-il dit

- Je ne vois pas comment cela aurait pu être différent. » Se vanta Bianca

Bill accusa le coup et pendant une fraction de seconde il crut voir le visage de Laura à la place de celui de la Contessa.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça… Tu n'as aucune chance » susurra-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche chaloupée.

Will retint son souffle en la voyant approcher

« Bonjour William…

- Contessa…

- Bianca. » Le reprit la jeune femme

Will sourit piteusement

« Combien de fois devrais je vous le dire ?

- Au moins une fois de plus j'en ai peur… » murmura-t-il.

La main de Bianca frôla sa hanche et il sentit son parfum alors qu'elle se penchait vers les flots

« Que se passerait il si quelqu'un tombait ? Est-ce qu'il se noierait ?

- Non.. Je ne crois pas… Je crois qu'il serait contraint de trouver son chemin seul » répondit Will, perplexe.

Bianca sourit et se glissa derrière lui

« Je vous ai entendu cette nuit » murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Will s'immobilisa et blêmit. Derrière lui, la courtisane sourit

« Ce doit être dur d'être seul… Un homme jeune comme vous…

- Très dur… souffla Will avec incertitude.

- Très très dur » susurra Bianca avant de s'écarter.

Will la suivit du regard et elle sourit

« J'attends notre dîner avec impatience capitaine … »

()()

La journée passa lentement aux yeux de Will. Inquiet, le jeune homme ne savait comment se comporter face à Bianca. Ni même ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Bill s'aperçut de son trouble et finit par venir lui parler

« Quelque chose ne va pas mon gars ? »

Will soupira longuement et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- A quel sujet ?

- Bianca… Elle est venue me voir ce matin… Et .. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi »

Bill dissimula un sourire.

« Ce que toutes femmes attendent Will… Elle espère que tu vas tenter de la séduire… »

Un rire amer secoua Will

« Je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'y prendre…

- Tu as séduit Elizabeth non ? »

Le regard de Will se voila

« Non… Elizabeth ce n'est pas pareil. C'est comme .. Comme mon âme sœur »

Bill sourit

« Allons petit… Un dîner , des attentions tout pour qu'elle ait envie de rester…

- Elle me détestera après ça… Murmura Will d'un ton chagrin

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Le coupa Bill avec sécheresse. Ce genre de femme est insensible aux peines de coeur »

Will se retourna vers lui

« C'est la seconde fois que tu dis ça… Pourquoi ? »

Le regard fuyant Bill secoua la tête

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire

- Non ! Tu sais visiblement quelque chose que j'ignore alors parle »

Bill se crispa

« William…

- S'il te plait . Sois honnête »

Will ne prononça pas les mots qui suivaient mais Bill les entendit

« Pour une fois, murmura le père avec amertume . Soit. Du reste c'est peut être une bonne chose que tu le saches. Ta Contessa est une courtisane.

- Une quoi ? »

Bill secoua la tête. A se demander où Will avait été éduqué

« Une courtisane. Une intrigante… »

Will le regarda sans comprendre et Bill s'agaça

« Une catin de luxe qui marchande ses faveurs en échange d'argent et de bijoux. Pareille aux filles de Tortuga sauf qu'elle ne s'attaque qu'aux riches en faisant mine d'être l'une d'entre eux… »

Will grimaça

« C'est une comtesse…

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » déclara Bill

Will réfléchit quelques instants et se souvint de la première conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bianca. De la manière dont elle avait regretté le Prince…

« Mais… Qu'attend elle de moi ?

- Que tu la ramènes dans le monde des vivants. Expliqua Bill

- Impossible !

- Oui mais elle l'ignore… Alors elle tente de te séduire… Si elle pense y être parvenue elle baissera sa garde. Après ce sera à toi de lui faire croire que s'engager ici lui permettra d'être rendue à la vie. »

Will grimaça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce plan . Encore moins que le précédent

« Will mon gars, c'est ta meilleure chance …

- J'aime Elizabeth !

- Et bien pense à elle quand elle tentera de te séduire » ricana Bill.

Will souffla lourdement

« Je ne sais pas…

- Ou alors pense comme Jack… murmura Bill

- Penser comme Jack… »

Bill hocha la tête et Will le rappela

« Papa ? Pourquoi es tu si … en colère après elle ?

- J'ai connu une courtisane il y a longtemps… Jack m'a ouvert les yeux sur elle mais trop tard. Ne fais pas la même erreur fils.

- Aucun risque » lui assura Will

()()

Le soir venu, Will attendit nerveusement que Bianca le rejoigne . Sans succès. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le jeune homme se leva et se rendit à la cabine de la femme.

« Entrez » répondit Bianca avant de prendre une pose soigneusement étudiée.

Will pénétra dans la pièce et son souffle se bloqua. Bianca se retourna et prit une expression gênée.

« Mes cheveux se sont pris dans les lacets de ma robe… C'est stupide mais je n'arrive pas à me libérer Pourriez vous ? »

Les mains de Will tremblèrent alors qu'elle lui présentait son dos découvert jusqu'à la naissance des reins. Il effleura sa peau et entreprit de la libérer tandis que Bianca étudiait son visage dans le miroir

« Vos mains tremblent capitaine… »

Will ferma brièvement les yeux. Penser comme Jack, s'ordonna-t-il.

« Je suis désolé… Vous .. Êtes .. Très jolie »

Bianca sourit coquettement et se retourna brutalement

« Merci de m'avoir libérée… » souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans les siens.

Will retint son souffle. Cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être troublé. Les yeux de Bianca étaient aussi bleus que l'océan… Sa bouche rouge plus appétissante que la plus belle des pommes de Barbossa. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'elle s'écartait

« Je suis prête pour le dîner. Grâce à votre aide. »

Will la suivit et croisa le regard de Bill sans le voir.

« J'aimerais tellement danser encore » lui enjoignit Bianca.

La soirée débuta comme la précédente et Bianca régala Will de ses anecdotes avant de le fixer

« Vous ne parlez jamais de vous…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je ne suis qu'un humble forgeron »

Bianca secoua la tête et posa sa main sur celle de Will

« Je n'en crois rien.. Aucun forgeron ne guide un tel navire »

Toute joie envolée, Will retira sa main. Le visage douloureux, il revit Elizabeth à terre puis le cri de Jones.. Le cœur…

« De mauvais souvenirs ?

- Très. Et vous, comment êtes vous venue vivre à Venise ? » lui demanda d'un ton vaguement accusateur.

Le sourire de Bianca s'effaça alors qu'elle pensait à sa famille chassée de la ville.

« Ce ne sont pas de très bons souvenirs non plus. »

Un silence s'installa et Bianca se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Elle aurait du mentir, trouver une histoire mais la question de Will l'avait surprise. Personne ne la lui avait jamais posée… Ce n'était pas son enfance qui intéressait les hommes en général. Elle lui lança un regard mais il ne la vit pas, manifestement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Donc dans l'autre femme. Une erreur de débutante qui risquait d'anéantir ses efforts si elle ne trouvait pas très vite une diversion.

« Aimeriez vous que je vous joue un air ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui… » se força à répondre Will

Bianca se leva dans un froufrou et posa ses mains sur les touches. Elle chercha désespérément un air gai mais les seules notes dont elle se souvint étaient celles de la boite à musique. Elle vit Will se crisper au premier accord et secoua la tête

« Je suis désolée… je n'arrive pas à jouer autre chose… je .. C'est tellement ce que je ressens » balbutia-t-elle.

Effarée, Bianca sentit d'authentiques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Une erreur fatale pour qui voulait séduire.

Will la regarda, touché. Il était presque sûr que ses larmes étaient sincères. Il s'approcha de l'orgue et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bianca

« Je suis désolé pour vous… »

Elle leva les yeux et se troubla en apercevant la longue cicatrice que l'échancrure de la chemise de Will laissait en partie visible

« Vous êtes blessé … »

Will recula

« C'est arrivé il y a longtemps »

Bianca vit la peine dans le regard de Will et reprit confiance. En cet instant il était vulnérable. La blessure avait du être sérieuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui

« Faites moi danser Capitaine »

Will cligna des yeux et se força à lui tendre la main. Le corps chaud de Bianca se moula au sien et il se sentit réagir. Bianca sourit et baissa les yeux presque timidement. Puisque l'émotion marchait avec celui-ci… Elle allait lui donner de la demoiselle en détresse.

« Vous dansez bien… Sans doute est-ce la dernière fois que je danse… »

Will ne répondit pas et Bianca s'approcha un peu plus

« Je me sens si seule… Je suis morte si seule… Sans amour… Sans mari…

- Et le Prince ? Demanda Will

- Il ne m'aimait pas… Ou peut être que si .. Je ne le saurais jamais… »

Will sentit la main de Bianca descendre dans son dos et frémit. Elle était belle. Dangereuse aussi. Trop des deux.

« Comment faites vous ? Murmura Bianca

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour vivre sans amour… » Susurra-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Will déglutit et songea à Elizabeth avant de renoncer. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Bianca. Il retint son souffle et Bianca un sourire de triomphe

« Embrassez moi Capitaine » murmura-t-elle

Les doutes que Will avaient nourris toutes la journées s'envolèrent en un instant. Elizabeth aussi. Les reins tendus par le désir il l'embrassa goulûment, presque surpris par la douceur de sa bouche. Bianca poussa un cri de victoire étouffé par leur baiser et s'écarta, haletante

« Will… » murmura-t-elle.

Perdu, Will s'écarta. Son corps se tendit douloureusement vers celui de Bianca et il la regarda effrayé par la violence de son désir.

« Sortez… »

Bianca sursauta et Will baissa les yeux vers son décolleté palpitant. Il en avait envie.. Envie comme jamais.

« Elizabeth » murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Sans attendre la réaction de Bianca il sortit et claqua la porte.

Restée seule, Bianca abattit son poing sur l'orgue. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Cet imbécile aurait déjà du être à ses pieds et au lieu de ça il avait osé la planter en plein milieu de la pièce. Tout ça pour une femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de deux ans ! Une bordée d'injures fort peu séduisantes suivit cette pensée et Bianca se dirigea vers la porte.

Cette fois fini de jouer. Elle se faisait une affaire personnelle de séduire cet homme.

()()

Bill la regarda sortir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance Contessa Siglida » ricana-t-il.

La femme se tourna vers lui et encore une fois, Bill revit le visage de Laura.

« Avant une semaine il me léchera les bottes » murmura-t-elle avec hargne.

()()

La courtisane partie, Bill alla rejoindre Will. Les yeux à demi clos, le jeune homme ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vint s'accouder à ses côtés

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… Elle est furieuse…

- Je l'ai embrassée. » Répondit Will.

Bill hoqueta, surpris puis

« Elle a tout fait pour…

- J'en avais envie ! Tu comprends, j'en crevais d'envie, j'en crève d'envie pendant que Elizabeth… »

La voix de Will se brisa et Bill soupira

« Dans ce cas renonce… Ne la voit plus et hâtons son passage dans l'autre côté… »

Will releva les yeux

« Non… Je ne peux pas. Renoncer à la convaincre, c'est renoncer à voir Elizabeth. »

Bill le regarda, inquiet

« Mais si tu …

- Ça ira… » le coupa Will en s'éloignant à grands pas.

()()

Une fois seul dans sa cabine, Will glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe et se caressa rapidement. Le désir qu'avait allumé Bianca lui enflammait les reins pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'en libérer. Un gémissement désespéré lui échappa et il se força à penser à sa nuit de noces… Sans succès. Puis il imagina Bianca et jaillit avec un râle.

Son désir assouvi, Will se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il se sentait sale. Pareil à tout ces hommes qui ne recherchaient que le plaisir et qu'il méprisait. Bianca était vile, menteuse … Pourtant le désir qu'elle allumait dans ses reins était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu d'Elizabeth. Il poussa un gémissement étranglé à la pensée de sa femme. Il l'aimait. Mais Bianca… Son sexe se réveilla alors qu'il imaginait des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années.

()()

Dans la cabine attenante, Bianca eut un sourire carnassier en l'entendant gémir. Il ne lui échapperait pas. Aucun amour ne résistait face à un tel désir. Aucun. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir… Elle était courtisane.

()()

Le lendemain, Bianca attendit que Will vienne la voir. Sans succès. Le jeune homme était même absent du pont. Sous le regard hostile de Bill elle se dirigea vers la cabine du jeune capitaine

Là, Bianca prit une grande inspiration et entra sans frapper. Elle était allée trop vite avec Turner. Elle devait rattraper le tir.

Will leva un regard fatigué sur elle et elle lui fit le sourire le plus désarmant possible

« C'était ouvert… »

Will retint son souffle

« Je vous dois des excuses, commença Bianca. Je crois que je me suis jetée à votre tête et …

- J'aime ma femme » la coupa Will d'une voix qui lui parut sonner fausse

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Bianca et elle baissa la tête. Elle connaissait cette réplique. C'était le dernier bastion des hommes prêts à succomber… Le genre de phrase qu'ils se répétaient pour s'en convaincre. Le genre de phrase qu'une séduction habilement menée suffisait à démentir…

« Elle a beaucoup de chance…

- C'est moi qui ait de la chance. Elle m'attend. »

Tu parles songea Bianca qui se représenta Elizabeth entourée d'hommes.

« Une telle foi est touchante… J'aimerais avoir connu un tel amour. Sans doutes. Sans tentations… »

Will se crispa légèrement et Bianca retint son sourire.

« Elle a fait son choix » murmura-t-il.

De mieux en mieux, songea la femme. De toute évidence, la belle avait fauté

« Et elle vous a choisi. » relança-t-elle

Will soupira

« Elle m'a choisi. Mais elle n'a jamais hésité, je veux dire… Jack ce n'était que pour … nous sauver »

Bah voyons… ricana intérieurement Bianca

« Parlez moi d'elle » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de Will

Le jeune homme rougit

« Je n'y tiens pas »

Bianca posa un regard brillant sur lui

« Ce baiser… Je sais que pour vous c'est une erreur… Mais pour moi c'est…

- Ne parlez pas de ça ! » s'emporta Will avant de se lever

Bianca le regarda. Elle devait admettre qu'il était coriace. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa résistance forçait l'admiration. Son cœur se pinça de jalousie. Aucune femme ne pouvait être aimée ainsi c'était injuste. A fortiori une femme qui avait été infidèle comme il l'avait avoué à demi mot.

Bianca secoua son épaisse chevelure et s'approcha de lui

« Sommes nous toujours amis ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix fêlée

Will se retourna vers elle

« Amis ?

- Vous êtes tellement gentil avec moi… Vous êtes un homme bien… » murmura-t-elle.

Will s'immobilisa net. Un homme bien… C'était ce qu'Elizabeth avait dit de Jack… Ignorant ce que sa phrase innocente avait provoqué, Bianca l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue

« Je n'ai pas envie de renoncer à nos dîners… »

Will la regarda, dévoré par l'envie de glisser sa main dans ses lourdes boucles noires. De goûter à nouveau la bouche pulpeuse de la séductrice. Il inspira longuement.

« Penser comme Jack » murmura-t-il

Bianca le regarda avec surprise

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Will ne répondit pas. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime. Bianca recherchait sa compagnie et … Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était entièrement feint .. Peut être avait il une chance de la convaincre… Une chance de revoir Elizabeth. Cette pensée lui redonna courage et il sourit tristement

« Rejoignez moi ce soir Bianca »

La courtisane s'inclina profondément, les yeux dans ceux de Will

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Capitaine… » souffla-t-elle avant de sortir consciente du regard de Will sur elle. Au delà de la tristesse, elle avait lu l'abandon qui précède la défaite dans le sourire de Will. Cette nuit, il serait à elle.


	5. Assouvissement

_**Bonjour à tous…Merci à Muchu : ouch t'as pas idée à quel point elle est vilaine la tentatrice mdrrr **_

_**Donc voici la suite… Je vous préviens les plus jeunes s'abstenir… Pour les autres régalez vous…..Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? (et euh Joyeuses Paques erf)**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu clairement sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 4**

Bill suivit Bianca des yeux avec inquiétude. La femme arborait un sourire ravi qui le fit frémir. Il déserta la barre et rejoignit Will. Sur le seuil, Bill s'arrêta net.

Will était penché sur l'orgue de Jones, ses doigts effleurant les touches. Bill frémit à cette vue et s'approcha avec prudence

« Tout va bien Will ? »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit et Bill reprit

« J'ai vu cette femme sortir de ta cabine…

- Je ne renoncerais pas je te l'ai dit. Pas si j'ai une chance de revoir Elizabeth. »

Bill avança et étudia son visage

« Tu as l'air troublé… »

Un rire sans joie secoua Will

« Comment ne le serais je pas ? Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? C'est la spécialité de Bianca de troubler les hommes. »

Bill soupira

« Peut être … Que c'est trop cher payé … Pour deux malheureuses journées …

- Rien n'est trop cher quand il s'agit d'Elizabeth. Rétorqua Will

- William… Elle ne serait peut être pas de ton avis … Si elle apprenait ce que tu .. Enfin ce que … » commença Bill, cherchant désespérément une bonne manière de présenter les choses.

Un nouveau rire sans joie échappa à Will

« Tu veux dire le baiser ? Elle n'a pas hésité pour tromper Jack. Après ça j'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'elle l'aimait… Mais je me suis trompé. Elle a fait ça pour nous. Comme moi avec Bianca. »

Bill le regarda, surpris

« Elizabeth et Jack ? »

La main de Will s'abattit sur les touches

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant si tu veux m'aider. Remplace moi à la barre. »

Bill baissa les yeux

« Will mon gars…

- Je sais ce que je fais, le coupa le jeune homme. J'aime Elizabeth. Elle compte plus que tout au monde à mes yeux.

- Bien… J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas… » murmura Bill

()()

Resté seul, Will inspira longuement. Il se comportait comme un idiot. Bianca était charmante mais elle ne valait pas Elizabeth. Aucune ne la valait. Le jeune homme se calma peu à peu. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se souvint de Molokai, de leur étreinte… Tant de souvenirs chéris depuis des années en en attendant d'autres. Ce qui pourrait arriver .. Si il convainquait Bianca.

()()

Ce soir là, Bianca apporta un soin particulier à sa tenue…. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se changer, la malchance voulant qu'on emporte pas sa garde robe en mourrant. Mais en revanche, elle pouvait modifier quelques détails ça et là… Défaire quelques coutures qui lâcheraient au bon moment… Bianca se servit de la pointe de la lame d'un couteau qu'elle avait trouvé pour abîmer sa robe. Qu'avait elle à faire d'une robe après tout ? Lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Venise, le Prince lui en achèterait des dizaines….

Une fois son saccage soigneusement préparé, Bianca releva ses longs cheveux noirs sur sa nuque pour dégager son visage. Elle avait remarqué que Will regardait souvent ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le plus grand de ses atouts mais… elle commençait à comprendre que cet homme là ne s'attraperait pas comme les autres.

Bianca se sourit. Elle était prête. Cette nuit serait la sienne… Ensuite tout ne serait qu'une question de temps. Elle rendrait tellement fou de désir William Turner qu'il en oublierait jusqu'au prénom d'Elizabeth. Elle se donnerait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour mieux l'attacher. Jusqu'au coup de grâce. Alors elle retrouverait son monde et Turner regretterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle de l'avoir humiliée.

()()

Will adressa un sourire nerveux à Bianca et celle-ci s'inclina. Le jeune homme détourna le regard et elle se dirigea vers la chaise qu'elle avait occupée les soirs précédents.

« Vous semblez nerveux » commenta-t-elle en voyant Will lutter avec le carafon de vin.

Will inspira

« Je le suis un peu » répondit il sans la regarder.

Bianca plissa les paupières. Une stratégie s'imposait.

« Vous m'en voulez ?

- Non…. »

La voix de Will manquait tellement de conviction que Bianca sentit la rage monter en elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type à la fin ? Il la désirait elle le savait mais ne bougeait pas…Et vu son attitude il ne bougerait pas… Furieuse elle se leva

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous n'osez même pas me regarder ! Je vous fait horreur à ce point ? »

Les épaules de Will frémirent et il se retourna

« Vous ne me faites pas horreur Bianca. C'est juste que … »

Cette fois Bianca était tellement furieuse qu'elle en oublia tout calcul

« Que quoi ? Vous essayez de me séduire depuis que je suis arrivée sur votre fichu bateau puis vous m'opposez le souvenir de votre femme ! Puis vous me demandez de vous rejoindre à nouveau ! Mais quand j'accepte vous refusez de me regarder ! Que voulez vous à la fin Capitaine Turner ? »

Will inspira

« Revoir Elizabeth…

- Elizabeth, cracha Bianca. Si elle voulait tellement vous voir elle sera là votre Elizabeth non ?

- Non…. Seuls les morts ont le droit de venir à bord. Elizabeth est en vie…

- Et bien elle n'a qu'à mourir si elle vous aime tant » rétorqua Bianca

Will blêmit

« Taisez vous … Vous ne savez rien de la mort…

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble en avoir une petite idée en ce moment » répondit Bianca

Will baissa les yeux.

« Pardonnez moi… C'est juste que … Nous avons eu si peu de temps… Un seul jour contre dix ans en mer… C'est mieux que rien mais tellement peu… »

Bianca s'adoucit devant sa tristesse

« Un seul jour ? Que voulez vous dire ?

- Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne peut aller dans le monde des vivants qu'une fois tout les dix ans… Pour une seule journée.

- Oh… Mais alors..

- Je n'ai vu ma femme qu'un seul jour Bianca. Nous sommes maudits. »

Bianca ouvrit la bouche… Et retint un rire… Si elle avait bien suivi Will n'avait passé qu'un seul jour avec sa femme ?

« Dînons… Si vous voulez bien rester » suggéra Will

Bianca s'assit.

Peu à peu, le repas se détendit et la conversation roula sur des sujets neutres. Bianca utilisa toute son éloquence pour lui dépeindre la vie à Venise. Les minauderies et les allusions ne marcheraient pas avec celui-ci… Will se dérida et lui parla de Port Royal, de la forge et de la vie qu'il avait mené. Au bout d'un moment, Bianca nota que le carafon était pratiquement vide. Elle n'avait presque pas bu. Le moment était venu de passer à des choses moins innocentes…

« Je boirais bien encore un peu de vin…

- Est-ce raisonnable ? Demanda Will, le regard un peu brillant.

- A vous de me le dire…. »

Will hésita puis se souvint de Jack. Le pirate lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait faire boire les femmes.. Et autre chose aussi mais il ne s'en souvint plus. Il resservit Bianca et elle sourit

« Nous sommes de nouveau amis donc ?

- Oui Bianca »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard enjôleur

« Alors faites moi danser encore ce soir…

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je promets d'être sage… »

Will lui tendit la main. Il songea que s'ils devenaient vraiment amis elle accepterait peut être de rester … ou …

La main de Bianca se posa sur sa hanche

« Vous rêvez Capitaine Turner. Ne pas savoir danser est charmant… Négliger sa partenaire est impardonnable. »

Will se força à la regarder et Bianca se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Ils tournèrent quelques instants et Bianca garda le silence. Entre ses cils à demi baissés elle suivit le trouble grandissant de Will. Alors… elle rata un pas.

La botte de Will se posa sur sa robe. Les coutures patiemment sabotées cédèrent et Bianca se retrouva en chemise. Will rougit

« Je suis désolé.. Je … »

Bianca le fixa et il déglutit. Malgré lui, ses yeux descendirent sur le corps largement dévoilé par la fine chemise. C'était trop. Dans ses reins le désir augmenta. La femme sourit.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez… murmura-t-elle. Il vous suffit de tendre la main »

Les doigts de Will se crispèrent dans son dos et il l'attira brutalement contre lui. Bianca inclina la tête et la bouche de Will se posa sur la sienne pour la dévorer. Elle poussa un faible gémissement tandis qu'il la poussait vers l'orgue. Le désir à son paroxysme, Will l'entendit à peine. Il remonta sa chemise sur ses cuisses et Bianca s'agrippa à l'orgue. Un baiser violent lui imposa le silence. Will n'en pouvait plus de lutter. Il n'en avait pas envie. La peau de Bianca était douce au toucher, son odeur enivrante. Il se défit de son pantalon à la hâte et libéra son sexe. Bianca rejeta le visage en arrière et le fixa

« Fais moi l'amour.. » souffla-t-elle.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle sans douceur. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Bianca, Will gémit de plaisir. Elle était comme il l'avait rêvée… Douce , offerte , sans la moindre question ni autre torture de l'esprit… Elle était là vivante … vibrante… Elle lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait depuis des jours…Cette pensée eut raison de lui et il jaillit avec un gémissement désespéré.

Haletant, Will s'écarta. Son regard embrassa la crudité de la scène. Les cheveux défaits de Bianca, sa jupe retroussée sur ses cuisses écartées…

« Je .. Désolé je ne sais pas.. » commença-t-il, troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bianca sourit légèrement. Une fois le premier pas franchi, les autres suivaient toujours. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de Will.

« Ne t'en fait pas.. Nous avons le reste de la nuit pour rattraper ça… » murmura-t-elle.

Will la regarda sans comprendre et elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Sa main se referma sur son sexe puis se furent ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche…

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Will et il se sentit grossir à nouveau. Bianca était partout. Sa langue glissait sur lui dans des caresses qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginées possibles.

« Je … » tenta-t-il.

Il oublia le reste de sa phrase alors qu'elle le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses reins se tendirent de désir et Bianca s'écarta.

Will gémit. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Rien sauf au désir qui lui brûlait à nouveau les reins. Bianca sourit et se releva. Elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de son corps et releva le visage. Entièrement nue, elle soutint son regard avec hardiesse.

« Tout ce que tu voudras » répéta-t-elle.

Le corps de Will se tendit de plus belle. Elle était à lui, elle le voulait… Il lança un regard égaré vers le lit froid dans lequel il dormait depuis des années et elle lui prit la main.

Bianca exultait. Dans le regard de Will il n'y avait qu'abandon et désir. Dans ses gémissements elle entendait le plaisir de la découverte, l'envie d'autres délices. Il était parfait… Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et elle attira son visage vers le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et elle sentit le sexe de Will cogner contre son intimité déjà pleine de sa semence. Bianca recula et défit les boutons de la chemise de Will, embrassant sa peau à mesure qu'elle la découvrait. Sa langue caressa la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse et il gémit.

Will ne savait plus où il était… Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Bianca. Il empoigna ses seins à pleines mains. Son désir eut raison de son inexpérience. Il ne se demandait plus comment séduire une femme. Sa bouche se posa sur la poitrine de Bianca et il l'embrassa goulûment. Ses lèvres aspirèrent un téton avant de le relâcher et Bianca gémit. Il était maladroit mais son ardeur compensait largement cela.

Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il la prit à nouveau et Will lui répondit par un râle. Les cuisses de Bianca enserrèrent sa taille et il haleta

« Encore.. » souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

Leurs bouches se mêlèrent et Will se sentit partir sur le côté. Bianca ne broncha pas et passa sur lui. Un sourire aux lèvres elle commença à aller et venir sur son sexe. Will posa ses mains sur ses seins et elle rejeta le visage en arrière. Il gémit alors qu'il jouissait à nouveau.

Bianca se laissa retomber à ses côtés et Will la regarda, éperdu de plaisir.

« Il .. Je … » balbutia-t-il

Les lèvres de Bianca se posèrent sur les siennes

« Pour l'instant ce n'est pas l'heure de parler » lui souffla-t-elle.

Will gémit alors qu'elle le caressait lentement

« Tu as du temps à rattraper… » murmura-t-elle.

()()

Bill lança un regard inquiet en direction de la cabine de Will. Cela faisait des heures que la courtisane y était. Plus que les autres jours.

« Tient la barre » ordonna-t-il à un de ses compagnons.

Bill s'approcha silencieusement de la cabine. Devant la porte il hésita puis l'entrouvrit légèrement. Il blêmit.

Will gémit alors que Bianca le chevauchait et Bill referma la porte.

« Maudite courtisane… » murmura-t-il.

()()

Le lendemain, Will mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. A ses côtés, Bianca sourit.

« Déjà en forme ? »

Will recula. Elizabeth… Il avait complètement oublié Elizabeth.. Il…

Bianca s'aperçut de son trouble. Les remords…. Elle connaissait ces premiers regrets. Le tout était d'agir vite sans quoi les efforts de la nuit passée ne serviraient à rien. Sa main glissa sur le bas ventre de Will

« Elle n'en saura jamais rien… Elle n'est pas là… Moi si… »

Will fixa le visage de Bianca et son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres gonflées des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Dans la main de Bianca, son sexe durcit à nouveau

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…. Murmura-t-il d'un ton désespéré

- L'amour » répondit elle simplement.

La caresse de Bianca se fit plus précise et elle ajouta.

« Et je compte bien le refaire encore… »

()()

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque Will sortit de sa cabine, le visage égaré. Il adressa un sourire évasif à son père et Bill frissonna

« Will … Arrête ça ..

- Quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit Bill outré par sa tentative de mensonge. Cette Bianca est une catin ! »

Will sourit légèrement

« Je sais…

- Alors bon sang Will arrête ! Pense à Elizabeth »

Le regard de Will s'assombrit

« J'aime Elizabeth… Mais ..

- Mais quoi !

- Tu m'as dit de penser comme Jack… De lui faire croire que je l'aimais pour qu'elle me croit à sa botte C'est-ce que je fais …. »

Bill secoua la tête

« Je ne te crois pas … Il y a autre chose… »

Will songea au désir que Bianca éveillait chez lui et la culpabilité le fit grimacer

« Chasse la Will » supplia Bill.

Will ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la cabine. Son père avait raison. Il était déjà allé trop loin. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable… Si Elizabeth … Si elle … apprenait un jour…

()()

Vêtue du drap dans lequel elle s'était enroulée un peu plus tôt, Bianca se retourna à l'entrée de Will

« Déjà ?

- Bianca… Cette nuit … C'est .. » Commença Will

La jeune femme sourit et se plaça derrière lui. Ses mains firent glisser le bandana qu'il portait jusqu'à ses yeux et elle susurra

« Fais moi confiance… »

Will gémit en sentant ses mains le caresser. Jamais il n'avait cru de telles sensations possibles. Bianca affolait ses sens. Ses caresses ne laissaient aucune place aux doutes. Seule l'envie régnait .

Aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était pas son désir, Will sentit les mains de Bianca défaire son pantalon. Elle le guida et il sentit confusément une chaise derrière lui tandis qu'elle le poussait en arrière. Il sentit ses lèvres sur son sexe et haleta.

« Bianca… » supplia-t-il.

L'intimité de Bianca remplaça sa bouche et Will retint son souffle. Lentement elle ondula sur lui jusqu'à l'amener au bord de l'orgasme

« Pas comme ça… » murmura-t-elle

Will sentit son corps le déserter. Les reins en feu il s'apprêtait à protester lorsque la bouche de Bianca remplaça son sexe. Pendant une fraction de seconde Will crut mourir une seconde fois avant de jouir avec un long râle. Bianca le lécha consciencieusement puis lui ôta son bandeau improvisé.

« Tu as aimé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Will mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était son plaisir qu'elle lui faisait goûter ainsi et son sang recommença à bouillir. Rien que cette idée l'excitait. Il se leva et porta Bianca vers le lit

« A ton tour … » souffla-t-il, rendu hardi par la découverte de ses appétits d'homme.

Bianca hoqueta en sentant le souffle de Will entre ses cuisses. Sa langue la frôla timidement et elle gémit. Will releva les yeux. Elle était belle. Plus belle qu'aucune femme… plus désirable … Sa bouche se referma sur elle et Bianca poussa un cri. Will approfondit sa caresse jusqu'à la sentir trembler sous ses lèvres.

« Comme ça… » haleta-t-elle.

Satisfait, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Tu me rends fou » gémit il.

Le cœur de Bianca manqua un battement. Elle y était arrivé. Encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle envisagea de lui demander de la ramener…Le moment était idéal… mais elle croisa son regard rempli de désir et flancha… Ça pouvait attendre encore un peu….

Elle se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes pour lui offrir sa croupe.

« J'ai envie de te sentir… »

Will haleta et se frotta contre elle. Bianca gémit.

« Plus haut… murmura-t-elle. C'est à toi si tu le désires »

Incapable de réfléchir Will poussa un râle. Il n'y avait jamais pensé mais maintenant il le désirait… Il la voulait entièrement à lui. Il voulait la voir gémir, l'entendre crier. La posséder et la reprendre. Il s'enfonça en elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant son étroitesse.

« Oh … » gémit Bianca

Les mains de Will se refermèrent sur sa taille alors qu'il se poussait en elle et Bianca crut défaillir. Parfois les puceaux avaient du bon… Celui-ci en tout cas…


	6. Le pacte

_**Coucou à tous !Déjà merci à Muchu pour sa review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire…. Avec un retour sur Bill… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Will était captif… Prisonnier de son désir. Il n'allait plus sur le pont, ne guidait plus le Hollandais Volant. Seuls comptaient Bianca et le plaisir qu'elle lui dispensait sans compter. Essoufflé, le jeune homme se laissa retomber à côté de son amante.

« J'aimerais que cela ne finisse jamais… » murmura Bianca en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Will ferma à demi les yeux et sa main reposa dans le creux des reins de sa compagne.

« Jamais… » répéta Bianca.

Will sourit et commença à somnoler.

« Je voudrais que nous ne soyons jamais séparés… » murmura la voix d'Elizabeth à son oreille.

Elizabeth….

Will se redressa et passa une main égarée sur son visage. Elizabeth ! Comment avait il pu ? Comment pouvait il se vautrer ainsi dans les bras d'une autre alors que sa femme…

« Will ? » demanda Bianca.

Troublé, il la repoussa doucement

« Je .. Excuse moi, je dois prendre l'air… » balbutia-t-il

Il se leva à la hâte, remit ses vêtements et se précipita sur le pont.

()()

Will inspira l'air vif du monde des morts à grands traits. Il passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux avant d'en frapper le bastingage. Elizabeth…

« William ? »

Le jeune capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et fit face à son père.

Bill ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à la vue de l'expression torturée de son fils

« Que se passe t'il ?

- Je crois que tu le sais… » répondit Will d'une voix tendue.

Bill déglutit et Will poursuivit

« Quand je suis avec elle… C'est tellement.. Je n'ai jamais… »

Bill garda le silence et Will continua, les yeux dans le vague

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel plaisir existait… Elle… J'ai essayé de la repousser mille fois mais à chacune de mes tentatives, elle … se dérobe. Elle me fait des choses que… Dans ces moments là c'est comme si je devenais fou… Comme si rien n'existait, ni le navire, ni ma charge, ni Calypso… Ni même Elizabeth »

Bill hoqueta et les épaules de Will commencèrent à trembler.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive papa…. J'aime Elizabeth. Lorsque je pense à elle c'est … c'est … puis Bianca arrive et mon corps…J'ai beau me dire que je ne dois pas, que c'est immoral, détestable… Je n'arrive pas … à … m'en empêcher »

Bill baissa les yeux

« C'est une courtisane William. Et tu es un homme privé trop longtemps de caresses… Et un homme, aussi amoureux soit il, reste un homme. Une proie pour ce genre de femmes, j'aurais du m'en souvenir avant »

Will déglutit, le visage blême

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui résister..

- Peut être devrais tu … la laisser descendre avec les autres âmes dans ce cas. Rejoindre son ultime destination »

Will frissonna

« Je ne peux pas…

- Seigneur Will …

- Non, ce n'est pas… C'est parce que … Si , si je ne le fais pas… Alors, ma trahison sera plus… sera pire encore »

Will tourna un visage tourmenté vers son père

« Je l'ai séduite pour retrouver Elizabeth. Comment pourrais je me regarder en face si en plus du reste j'échouais à la revoir ? »

Bill soupira

« Will … Est-ce que tu fais cela pour qu'elle… qu'elle reste à bord ? »

Le visage de Will accusa le choc

« Non… non bien sûr que non. J'aime Elizabeth. »

Bill ne répondit pas et Will murmura à nouveau.

« J'aime Elizabeth »

()()

Lovée dans les draps remplis de sueur de Will, Bianca sourit. Sa main glissa vers la place chaude qu'occupait le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt et elle savoura sa victoire. William était à elle. Il était à ses pieds. Elle avait vu toutes ses tentatives pour s'éloigner d'elle, lut ses angoisses sur son visage… Et elle l'avait fait plier. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser.

Elle sourit à la pensée de son retour triomphal à Venise. Peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa disparition. Elle inventerait une histoire de complot pour le Prince. Peut être même réussirait elle à y impliquer sa femme. Les yeux mi clos, Bianca se représenta cette dernière chassée de Venise… Comme sa famille. Ensuite le Prince l'épouserait. Quelle éclatante victoire après les ignominies endurées !

Bianca poussa un soupir satisfait. Oui … Tout allait bien se passer… Elle allait retrouver sa vie. Et elle ne mettrait plus jamais le pied sur un bateau… Sauf sur une gondole pour traverser la ville le jour de son couronnement….

Sur cette pensée, Bianca s'endormit….

()()

Bill jeta un petit coup d'œil à Will et souffla, soulagé. Le jeune homme se tenait à la barre, ainsi qu'il l'avait convaincu de le faire…. C'était un premier pas pour qu'il échappe à l'emprise de Bianca… Mais que se passerait il si cette femme restait en permanence sur le Hollandais Volant ? Will reverrait Elizabeth. Cela suffirait pour combler son âme… Mais dans cinq ans ? Dans six ans ? Combien de temps résisterait il à la courtisane si cette dernière était constamment sous ses yeux ?

Bien sûr lorsque la femme comprendrait qu'elle avait été prise à son propre piège elle serait furieuse… Mais Bill connaissait trop bien ce genre de femme. Cela ne durerait pas… Au bout d'un moment, elle tenterait à nouveau de séduire Will… Elle utiliserait ses charmes … Et Will… Son cœur avait beau battre ailleurs, son corps restait sur le Hollandais Volant… Et alors qui sait vers quel genre de folie Bianca pourrait conduire William ?

Son fils aimait Elizabeth, il le savait. Comme il avait aimé la mère de Will. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit à le détourner de Laura… Il avait essayé en vain de s'éloigner d'elle. Sans succès. Jack avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qu'elle était, tout comme lui avec son fils…. Mais le pouvoir que Laura exerçait sur lui était trop grand… Il revenait sans cesse à elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve au lit avec Jack Sparrow.

Bill ferma les yeux avec douleur à ce souvenir. Ce jour là son cœur s'était brisé.

« Tu comprends, il est capitaine… toi tu ne seras jamais que matelot, Billy. Alors je pense que ses poches seront toujours plus pleines que les tiennes.» lui avait dit Laura.

Alors il avait compris qu'elle n'avait vu en lui qu'un pirate capable de lui offrir le produit de ses rapines.

Il avait fui. Laura, Jack, le Pearl…. Son cœur était brisé.

Jack l'avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard…

« Désolé Bill mais fallait que tu comprennes… » avait il dit en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Bill avait tourné un regard rempli de larmes vers Jack et ce dernier avait sorti un papier jauni de sa poche

« C'est la cinquième lettre que tu ne lis pas… Arabella t'y annonce la naissance de ton fils. » avait il soufflé.

Bill s'était troublé et Jack avait ajouté

« Ton fils Bill … Tu n'as pas envie de le connaître ? Une fois que nous aurons réussi à trouver le trésor de la Muerta, tu seras riche, nous serons tous riches. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance en restant avec une femme qui se vend au plus offrant.»

Le cœur lourd Bill avait suivi Jack. Le pirate s'était cru pardonné. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de Laura.

Lorsque Bill avait eu vent de la mutinerie que préparait Barbossa, il n'avait pas averti Jack. Il n'avait pas oublié Laura.

()()

Le visage frappé par les embruns, Will ferma les yeux. Elizabeth…. Il se souvint de leur unique nuit d'amour. De la tendresse, des sourires, des plaisanteries faites d'une voix tremblante pour masquer l'appréhension… Rien à voir avec Bianca… Avec elle, il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur. Pas de place pour les doutes et les retenues.

Des mains se refermèrent autour de sa taille et Will frissonna. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait que c'était elle.

« J'ai envie de danser » murmura Bianca à son oreille

Will se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune femme. Ils brillaient d'un bleu irréel dans les ténèbres qui recouvraient toujours les eaux de l'autre monde.

Il aimait tellement Elizabeth…..

Bianca prit sa main et la porta lentement à ses lèvres.

« Tu as de belles mains pour un forgeron… Fortes… Caressantes… » souffla-t-elle.

Will ferma à demi les yeux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec impudeur.

« Fais moi encore danser William » murmura-t-elle.

Subjugué, Will relâcha la barre. Après tout il devait mettre Bianca en confiance non ?

()()

Le visage de Bill se rembrunit en voyant Will suivre Bianca. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire contrit et le plus vieux se détourna. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer… Ou plutôt … Bianca ne devait pas rester ici …

Avec réticences, Bill s'approcha du bastingage

« Calypso » appela-t-il.

Il attendit de longue minutes puis à sa grande surprise, un crabe lui escalada le mollet. Bill sourit tristement

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il en est de la mission que tu as confiée à Will ? »

Le crabe grossit et Tia Dalma, enfin ce qui avait été Tia Dalma, apparut.

« Bill le bottier….

- Calypso… »

La nymphe regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils

« Où est elle ?

- Will s'emploie à la convaincre… » répondit Bill d'un ton las.

Calypso le fixa

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps

- Il y arrivera, assura Bill

- Sinon il ne reverra pas de sitôt la belle Elizabeth » susurra Calypso d'un ton où perçait une menace.

Bill prit une inspiration

« Cette femme ne doit pas rester à bord…. »

Calypso éclata d'un rire froid

« Le Hollandais Volant n'est qu'une étape pour elle… Le Purgatoire est vide… Il n'attend que son âme perverse »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Bill

« Elle devra partir au plus vite…

- Lorsque William ira chercher sa récompense… Elle rejoindra le Purgatoire seulement… quelqu'un doit l'y conduire… » murmura Calypso

Un sourire sans joie échappa à Bill. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Calypso avait répondu à son appel.

« Je l'y conduirais, assura-t-il.

- Guidée par le destin… » Murmura Calypso avant de s'évanouir.

Bill cligna des yeux et regarda l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle avait tout prévu…

()()

Bianca s'étira et se lova contre le torse de Will

« Pourquoi n'entends je jamais ton cœur ? »

Le jeune homme se crispa

« Il n'est pas ici… Il bat dans un coffre… »

Bianca se redressa à demi

« Quoi ?

- Je suis maudit Bianca » répondit Will d'un ton douloureux.

Il lutta contre le besoin irrépressible de s'éloigner d'elle. Et l'envie de la serrer contre lui

« Où est le coffre ?

- Il appartient à Elizabeth… » répondit Will

Une brève lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans le regard de Bianca et elle caressa le torse de Will. Elle avait fait une erreur. Il n'était pas bon de rappeler Elizabeth à son amant…

Will se dégagea.

« Je dois prendre la barre. »

Bianca se redressa

« William ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce sera bientôt fini n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

- Quoi donc ? Redemanda le jeune homme

- Mon voyage… Tu vas … Me débarquer avec les autres … »

Will prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu… Un seul petit mensonge, une petite phrase et … Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire ça …

« Venise me manque tellement » , sanglota Bianca en planquant ses mains sur son visage

Will se tourna vers elle. Un seul petit mensonge…..

« Will, je t'en prie… je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir » sanglota Bianca.

La jeune femme retint son souffle. Entre ses doigts, elle observait le jeune homme. Elle lut l'hésitation sur son visage. Un tiraillement, un remord. Son cœur s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas après avoir fait tout cela.

« Il y a un moyen… » déclara lentement Will d'une voix morne.

Le cœur de Bianca explosa de joie et elle le regarda

« Que dis tu ….

- Il y a un moyen de retarder l'heure de ta mort » répondit Will d'une voix désincarnée.

Aveuglée par son triomphe, Bianca ne s'aperçut pas qu'il évitait son regard.

« Accepte de demeurer sur le Hollandais Volant …. Alors tu ne mourras pas. Il suffit … de faire partie de mon équipage et alors la mort s'écarte… »

Will baissa les yeux. Bianca sourit

« J'accepte » déclara-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Will hoqueta et la fixa

« Tu acceptes ?

- Oui… Je vendrais mon âme pour revoir Venise » répondit Bianca.

Will lui renvoya un regard éteint

« C'est-ce que tu viens de faire Bianca… »

La courtisane éclata d'un rire joyeux et l'attira à elle

« Il nous restera le voyage de retour… Jamais je n'oublierais Will… Jamais… »

Will frissonna alors que le tonnerre éclatait à l'extérieur. Calypso avait entendu. Elle était satisfaite.

« William… Fais moi encore l'amour » murmura Bianca d'un ton joueur.

Après tout, elle lui devait bien ça …

Will se mordit les lèvres et elle s'approcha de lui. Ses lèvres gourmandes glissèrent sur sa peau.

« Mon sauveur » murmura t 'elle

Will inclina le visage en arrière alors qu'elle descendait vers son bas ventre. Sa main glissa dans les boucles sombres de Bianca. C'était mal. Encore plus maintenant, encore plus après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais sa bouche était si douce…. Il ferma les yeux.

« Il y a une chaloupe pour toi Will » annonça Bill.

Éperdu de plaisir, Will hoqueta. Entre ses cuisses, Bianca grimaça.

« Il n'a pas appris à frapper ? »

Bill l'ignora et soutint le regard de son fils.

« C'est Calypso qui l'envoie. »

Le visage de Will se remplit de joie. Elizabeth… Il allait revoir Elizabeth…

« Je… j'arrive … » balbutia-t-il

Bill hocha la tête

« Ne t'attarde pas William. Elle t'attends… »

Bianca posa un regard surpris sur Will

« Qui ça ? »

Will évita son regard et s'habilla à la hâte. Il finit par se tourner vers elle

« Bianca… Je … Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et Will s'étrangla à demi

« Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends… Que j'attends… »

Bianca sourit coquettement

« Et bien vas y dans ce cas… »

Will serra les poings.

« Bianca… Avant je … Bianca que désires tu le plus au monde ? »

Elle hésita

« Ne me mens pas Bianca…. S'il te plait…

- Retourner à Venise…. » souffla-t-elle, surprise par son sérieux

Will ferma brièvement les yeux

« Pourquoi ?

- Je .. N'ai pas fini là bas … Will … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis … Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir fini ce que j'ai commencé … J'y suis presque tu comprends… »

Will la regarda tristement. Les yeux de Bianca brillaient d'un éclat avide. Son père avait raison… Elle n'avait jamais perdu de vue son objectif. Même si ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il songea à ce qu'il venait de faire et Bill intervint

« Will… La chaloupe …. »

Will regarda une dernière fois Bianca puis sortit à la hâte. Elizabeth l'attendait…

« Au revoir Bianca… » murmura-t-il d'un ton chargé de remords.

Toute à son triomphe, Bianca ne s'aperçut de rien.

()()

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bianca regarda la chaloupe s'éloigner.

« Où va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton négligent à Bill.

L'homme la regarda

« Il va rejoindre sa femme » lui asséna-t-il durement.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'éclair vert se refléter sur le beau visage de Bianca alors qu'elle grimaçait

« Oh….

- Qu'y a-t-il Contessa ? » lui demanda-t-il

Bianca posa un regard angoissé sur lui.

« Il avait dit … Qu'il me ramènerait à Venise … Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait la voir , que….

- Les choses ont changées… Rassurez vous je vous conduirais… » répondit Bill d'une voix vaguement moqueuse.

Rassurée, Bianca sourit. Elle comprenait. Bien sûr… William n'avait pas voulu la voir partir … Quoi de plus naturel ? Du reste, cela était aussi bien. Elle avait toujours détesté les adieux éplorés des hommes qu'elle quittait….

Pourtant … Elle était sûre que Will lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa femme…. Elle sourit … Peut être qu'il avait dit cela pour la séduire … C'était bien le genre… Ce que les hommes pouvaient être bête parfois… Elle souhaitait bien du plaisir à Elizabeth. Après elle, nul doute que cette dernière semblerait bien fade à Will. C'était sans doute mieux qu'il ne soit pas là quand elle rejoindrait Venise…. Son sourire s'accentua et elle se tourna vers Bill

« Et bien ? Qu'attendons nous ?

- Rassurez vous… Nous y serons dans deux jours à peine » répondit cruellement le bottier.


	7. Troubles

_**Coucou à tous !Déjà comme toujours merci à Muchu pour sa review … En effet Bianca n'atterrit pas exactement à Venise mais d'une certaine façon… Lol tu verras**_

_**Voici donc la suite et le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette fiction. Will retrouve Elizabeth…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 6**

Will regarda avec surprise l'île de Shipwreck Cove se dévoiler devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Elizabeth choisirait un tel endroit pour s'établir. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir … Où aurait elle pu aller hormis avec les pirates ?

Il donna un vigoureux coup de rame et sentit le bois de la chaloupe heurter le quai improvisé.

« Will ! »

Les bras d'Elizabeth se refermèrent autour de lui et il ferma les yeux. Il avait réussi. Elle était dans ses bras. Pour deux jours…

Elizabeth caressa son visage puis ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes en un profond baiser.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » balbutia-t-elle.

Will glissa une main le long de son visage et sourit

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi …

- Lorsque… lorsque Calypso m'a dit que … que tu revenais pour deux jours, que tu avais .. Une sorte de permission spéciale.. Je, je n'ai pas osé y croire et pourtant tu es là »

Will se crispa légèrement au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour cet instant de bonheur. Le visage de Bianca traversa son esprit et il se força à sourire.

« Comme il se devait.. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Elizabeth et elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai tellement à te dire .. »

Will s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'un vagissement se fit entendre. Elizabeth sourit et se retourna. Sous l'œil médusé de Will, elle s'empara d'un enfant âgé de deux ans à peine et le souleva au grand plaisir du petit garçon.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Will

Elizabeth se retourna

« Ton fils » déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

()()

Depuis que William était parti, les heures passaient lentement sur le Hollandais Volant. Assise sur son lit, Bianca fixait d'un œil morne la porte de sa cabine. Elle aurait du sauter de joie, savourer son triomphe. Mais … Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver le Prince et sa place dans le monde, elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Lassée, la jeune femme se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Impossible de dormir… Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Will rejoignant sa fameuse Elizabeth. Comment pouvait il la retrouver après l'avoir connue, elle ?

()()

Passé le premier moment de surprise, Will considéra avec retenue le petit garçon que tenait Elizabeth. Sa femme lui sourit

« Je l'ai appelé William. Comme son père »

Will sourit et Elizabeth lui tendit l'enfant

« Prend le »

Le jeune capitaine referma ses bras sur l'enfant qui émit un petit cri et plongea dans les yeux marron et doux de son fils. Rien. Il ne ressentit rien. Ni fierté, ni amour débordant, ni aucune de ces choses qu'il pensait devoir ressentir. William gigota dans ses bras et Elizabeth sourit

« Il est timide

- C'est normal il ne me connaît pas » répondit Will

Elizabeth tendit les bras et le petit garçon s'y blottit avec délices

« Mama »

Will l'observa tandis qu'elle embrassait le front du bébé

« Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois là » murmura Elizabeth.

Un élan d'amour traversa Will en rencontrant le regard de sa femme et il referma sa main sur la sienne.

« Je le suis aussi Elizabeth… »

()()

Bill s'approcha de Bianca qui observait d'un air maussade l'horizon calme

« Tout va bien Contessa ? » lui demanda-t-il, savourant par avance la déconvenue de la trop belle courtisane.

Bianca posa un regard froid sur lui

« J'ai hâte d'être à Venise »

Bill sourit

« Vous y serez bientôt…. »

Bianca hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Elle n'avait plus longtemps à attendre maintenant. Pourtant, plus ils approchaient de Venise, moins elle parvenait à s'en réjouir.

« Je ne reverrais pas Will ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le visage de Bill s'adoucit à la pensée de son fils

« Non… Il est avec sa femme maintenant. Il a tellement attendu de la retrouver. Will et Elizabeth… C'est le vrai amour. Mais vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle. Vous autres les courtisanes, ne savez pas aimer »

Bianca recula légèrement devant la hargne qu'il mettait dans ses propos. Elle serra les dents puis répondit avec hauteur

« Au contraire. Nous savons aimer mieux que toute autre femme. Si j'en avais le temps ou le désir, je vous montrerais l'étendue de mon savoir mais vous êtes réellement trop repoussant »

Bill haussa les épaules.

« Même avec de jolies phrases une catin reste une catin » lui asséna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Bianca déglutit. De quel droit la jugeait il ? Et pourquoi ces paroles qu'elle n'entendait pourtant pas pour la première fois lui serraient le cœur à ce point ?

()()

Will étouffa un bâillement. Depuis son retour, Elizabeth n'avait cessé de lui détailler les progrès de William. A croire que l'enfant était devenu son seul univers. Où était donc passée la jeune fille hardie et ardente dont il était tombé amoureux ?

La main d'Elizabeth se posa sur la sienne et elle sourit

« C'est l'heure de la sieste de William. Tu veux le coucher ? »

Will secoua la tête

« Non, il n'est pas habitué à moi. Il vaut mieux que tu t'en charges.

- Oh… » répondit Elizabeth vaguement déçue.

Will patienta de longues minutes tandis qu'elle chantonnait pour endormir l'enfant. Un sourire un peu ironique lui échappa en constatant que la chanson des pirates servait de berceuse au petit William et il les contempla avec attention. En cet instant, il aurait pu ne pas être là. La mère et l'enfant étaient tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'il eut la sensation désagréable d'être transparent. Enfin, William ferma les yeux et Elizabeth remonta une petite couverture sur lui

« Il dort » chuchota-t-elle

Will hocha la tête en réponse et Elizabeth vint se nicher contre lui. Will referma son bras autour de sa taille

« C'est-ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Toi et moi regardant notre enfant dormir. Comme il se devait » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

Will resserra son étreinte autour d'elle

« Comme il se devait » répéta-t-il

Elizabeth sourit et lui prit la main

« Viens… » lui enjoignit elle en le guidant vers une pièce adjacente.

()()

Bianca regarda l'horizon pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait pris place sur le pont. Un instant elle crut voir une chaloupe revenir vers le navire et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Will revenait … Sauf qu'elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chaloupe. Pas plus que de Will. Il était dans les bras d'une autre. Son cœur se serra désagréablement à cette idée et Bianca fronça les sourcils. Elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle désirait du jeune homme … Alors pourquoi la pensée de le savoir occupé à faire l'amour à une autre la bouleversait à ce point ?

()()

Elizabeth tourna un visage mutin vers Will et le jeune homme sourit. Enfin il retrouvait son Elizabeth. Enfin…

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et elle ferma les yeux

« Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elizabeth se laissa embrasser et Will sentit l'excitation maintenant familière monter dans ses reins. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au chemisier qu'elle portait et Elizabeth rit légèrement

« Doucement Monsieur Turner »

Coupé dans son élan, Will recula

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps » souligna-t-il.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se troubla puis elle sourit

« Laisse moi fermer la porte dans ce cas, je ne veux pas réveiller William »

Will la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle allait jusqu'à la porte. William. Encore.

Il oublia ce dernier en rencontrant les yeux brillants de sa femme

« Will…. »

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle approchait. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa peau et elle le débarrassa de sa chemise, sa bouche suivant la longue cicatrice qu'il portait.

« J'ai cru que ce moment ne viendrait jamais… » murmura-t-elle

Dans le fut de Will, son sexe se tendit et il appuya machinalement sur la tête d'Elizabeth, l'encourageant à descendre ses lèvres. Elle allait le… Un gémissement d'impatience lui échappa à cette idée, suivi par une exclamation surprise

« Will qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard surpris d'Elizabeth. Là, Will rougit. Bien sûr … Elizabeth ignorait ce qu'il désirait… Comment aurait elle pu savoir ? Comment aurait elle pu se douter que ….

Il se força à lui sourire et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Là, il la débarrassa de sa jupe.

« Embrasse moi » plaisanta à demi Elizabeth, surprise de son impatience.

Will obéit et sa langue se glissa contre celle de sa femme tandis qu'il défaisait son fut à la hâte. Il avait envie d'elle. Envie de caresses… Envie de la prendre, de la posséder comme il possédait Bianca….

Cette idée redoubla son excitation et il se projeta en elle avec vigueur. Sous lui Elizabeth poussa un cri qu'il interpréta comme du plaisir et il entama un va et vient violent, sa bouche imposant le silence à celle d'Elizabeth.

Il gémit et se redressa alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme libérateur monter

« Will .. S'il te plait … doucement … » souffla Elizabeth.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et rencontra son regard écarquillé par la douleur. A cette vue, son excitation retomba et il se laissa tomber sur le côté

« Pardon… Je , je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… » balbutia-t-il.

Elizabeth déglutit se tourna vers lui

« Ce n'est rien… mais .. J'aimerais prendre le temps… De te retrouver » murmura-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, Will ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle caressait d'une main hésitante.

()()

Bianca laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches de l'orgue, rendant un son discordant. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de retourner dans la cabine de Will. Ici tout respirait sa présence. Elle jeta un regard triste vers la table. C'était là, à quelques mètres qu'il l'avait fait danser pour la première fois. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se rappelait aussi bien de l'un de ses amants.

()()

« Will » gémit Elizabeth

Le jeune homme haleta et contempla le visage renversé de sa femme. Elle était belle, elle était à lui. Toutes les maladresses et les incompréhensions des retrouvailles avaient disparues sous les caresses. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller tout à fait … Le plaisir était là mais incomplet, moins vif, moins ardent

« Viens » supplia sa femme.

Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur ses épaules et Will déglutit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il l'aimait. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à jouir.

« Will » murmura-t-elle.

Will se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui murmurer de mots tendres. Pas maintenant. Sa bouche dévora la sienne et il pensa à Bianca. Bianca et son corps offert. Délicieux. Il gémit avec désespoir et jouit dans un ultime coup de rein.

« Je t'aime … » souffla Elizabeth

Will ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de lui dire pour la première fois. Il chercha sa main et l'enserra

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit il machinalement.

()()

« C'est l'heure » annonça Bill

Bianca le regarda, à demi endormie. La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et grimaça en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Will. Elle passa une main à son front et se souvint…. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans sa cabine… Alors elle était venue ici. Dans cette pièce pleine de souvenirs…

« Allons levez vous. s'impatienta Bill. Vous voulez revoir Venise oui ou non ?

- Bien sur » affirma Bianca en se levant.

Pourtant, malgré la feinte assurance de ses paroles, au fond d'elle, elle n'était plus si pressée de quitter le navire de Will….

Bianca avança sur le pont et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Tatiana, la précédente favorite du Prince. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire cruel et s'inclina moqueusement

« Je suis si ravie de vous voir de retour à Venise Contessa Siglida »

Bianca ne répondit pas et Tatiana la toisa

« Le Prince a perdu l'appétit après vous avoir perdue »

Bianca sourit machinalement. Elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cette nouvelle qui était pourtant l'expression la plus totale de son triomphe.

« Il rend la princesse responsable de votre disparition » continua Tatiana

C'était tout ce que Bianca avait jamais espéré, pourtant, une fois de plus la nouvelle ne lui procura aucun plaisir.

« Il est impatient de vous revoir »

Bianca soupira lourdement. Le prince était surtout impatient de goûter les délices de son corps. Elle grimaça à la pensée de l'homme haletant sur elle.

« Montez dans la chaloupe » ordonna Calypso/Tatiana, agacée par son manque de réaction.

Bianca s'avança et hésita.

« Ne puis je pas attendre le retour du Capitaine ? »

Calypso et Bill échangèrent un regard surpris et la nymphe fut la première à réagir. Elle saisit le bras de Bianca

« Vous avez passé un pacte avec le capitaine. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance » susurra-t-elle.

Surprise, Bianca la regarda

« Comment savez-vous ? »

Calypso se contenta de sourire et Bianca fut projetée dans la chaloupe.

Le cœur plus lourd que jamais, la jeune femme s'éloigna du Hollandais Volant. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle admit enfin qu'elle n'avait plus envie de retourner à Venise. Pas plus que de se venger. Elle voulait …. Will.

()()

Elizabeth donna une cuillérée de soupe à William sous le regard absent de Will.

« Continue je t'écoute » déclara-t-elle en souriant à son fils

Will haussa les épaules

« Je t'ai tout dit, j'ai convaincu Bianca de rester à bord ainsi Calypso m'a offert ces deux journées »

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau à son fils

« Comment est elle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bianca »

Will haussa les épaules. Comment décrire Bianca ?

« Elle est … » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Cette fois Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le visage rieur

« J'imagine qu'elle doit être belle si elle a tourné la tête d'un prince »

Will sourit tristement

« Pas autant que toi »

Elizabeth l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et son baiser laissa un goût amer à Will.

« Assez parlé d'elle dans ce cas . Tu es ici c'est tout ce qui compte

- Oui. C'est tout ce qui compte » répéta Will

Plus tard, alors qu'Elizabeth dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, Will chercha en vain le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter le visage de Bianca de l'esprit…

()()

Venise….

Venise et ses palais….

Bianca retrouva sans enthousiasme le décor familier. Elle était trop absente pour remarquer que les statues étaient toutes des gargouilles menaçantes, que les dorures étaient fanées par le temps. Elle ne vit rien de Venise. Pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte de l'illusion créée par Calypso.

Elle vit le Prince avancer vers elle. Elle l'entendit la rejeter, la traiter de catin. Mais même cela ne parvint pas à la toucher. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'amour du Prince qui avait représenté tellement. Rien à faire des hommes. Seul comptait celui qui n'était pas là. William Turner.

()()

Le matin du second jour, la première pensée de Will fut le soulagement à l'idée de bientôt partir. Il jeta un regard honteux en direction d'Elizabeth qui babillait joyeusement avec leur fils. Toute à son enfant, la jeune femme ne se rendit compte de rien.

Will déglutit

« C'est le dernier jour » murmura-t-il

Elizabeth se figea en l'entendant et elle se força à retenir ses larmes.

« Je sais… »

Will la regarda et un élan d'amour le submergea

« Si nous laissions William et si nous partions… Passer cette journée ensemble rien que toi et moi »

Elizabeth le regarda, choquée

« Laisser William ?

- Juste toi et moi. Comme la première fois » chuchota Will d'un ton désespéré.

Il avait envie, non besoin, de la retrouver, d'éprouver à nouveau ce qui lui avait donné la force de tenir les deux années précédentes. Il voulait l'aimer à nouveau sur une plage, pouvoir lui confier son cœur , son âme et sa vie. Comme la première fois.

Elizabeth caressa la joue de William

« Tu as à peine vu ton fils »

Will sourit tristement et observa le profil d'Elizabeth. Il l'aimait. Mais … il n'aimait pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. En donnant la vie à leur enfant, il semblait qu'elle avait perdu toute la sienne. Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes

- Moi non plus » répondit Will

Sa gorge s'étrangla alors qu'il comprenait qu'il venait de lui mentir.

La journée se passa en tout point comme la précédente et Will serra Elizabeth dans ses bras.

« Je t'attendrais. Nous t'attendrons » murmura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Ému, Will l'embrassa avec douceur

« Je t'aime Elizabeth » répondit il

Et c'était vrai.

Elizabeth se serra contre lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus qu'elle. La déception des deux jours s'effaça et Will sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge à l'idée de la quitter. Son Elizabeth. Sa femme. Sa vie.

« Nous t'attendrons » répéta-t-elle.

Will l'embrassa une dernière fois et se détourna.

Cette fois il ne se retourna pas au cri qu'elle poussa. Pas plus qu'elle ne courut le rejoindre, trop occupée à retenir leur fils.

Will remonta dans sa chaloupe, le goût d'Elizabeth sur les lèvres.

Il commença à ramer et se retourna finalement. A l'horizon il vit Elizabeth portant leur enfant. Ses yeux restèrent secs alors l'éclair vert le ramenait dans son monde. Dix ans en mer contre une journée à terre. Finalement c'était plus que suffisant.


	8. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous … Déjà merci à Muchu pour sa review ! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas  
**_

_**Voici donc la fin de notre histoire … Une fin qui en vérité n'est absolument pas celle que j'avais prévu à la base sur mon storyboard. Mais pour être franche, au moment d'écrire, une autre issue s'est tellement imposée que c'est finalement celle-ci que vous allez pouvoir lire à présent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Épilogue **

Bill accueillit Will avec un sourire heureux. Le vieux pirate était totalement rassuré… Son fils avait retrouvé sa femme comme il se devait et la tentation avait été écartée pour toujours. Son sourire s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre de Will. Croyant comprendre, il posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule

« Oui je sais … Deux jours c'est peu… »

Troublé, Will ne répondit tout d'abord pas et Bill demanda

« Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Bien… Elle a eu un fils » répondit Will d'une voix morne.

Bill sursauta

« Un fils ? Est-ce que….

- Mon fils… » le rassura Will.

Bill ne put retenir un sourire heureux en se découvrant grand père et soupira

« Cela a du être encore plus dur de partir …Je suis désolé Will

- Non… » murmura Will

Bill lui lança un regard incrédule

« Quoi ? »

Son fils se tourna vers lui , lui offrant un visage tourmenté

« Non ça n'a pas été plus dur de partir … Au contraire… »

Bill frissonna

« Que se passe t'il Will ? »

Le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête

« Je ne sais pas papa… Elizabeth… Je , je l'aime bien sûr et j'étais content de la revoir … Mais .. Elle a changé

- Changé ?

- William… notre fils. Elle… n'a fait que parler de lui encore et encore … Et quand on s'est retrouvés seuls c'était si….. »

Will s'interrompit, le visage bouleversé. Le froid s'insinua en Bill

« Si ?

- Je ne sais pas… Moins ardent .. Moins … C'était différent. Incomplet. » soupira le jeune homme.

Bill ne répondit pas, le cœur lourd. Will garda les yeux dans le vide pendant de longues minutes puis soupira

« Où est Bianca ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui dire que je l'ai … trompée. Qu'elle ne retournera pas à Venise » soupira tristement Will.

Bill déglutit

« Elle le sait déjà…. »

Will ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Je vois… Pourtant, j'aimerais lui expliquer … moi-même…

- Elle n'est plus ici » lâcha Bill.

A ces mots Will se tourna vers lui avec un air d'incompréhension

« Que veux tu dire … Bien sûr qu'elle est ici, elle appartient au Hollandais Volant »

Et à son capitaine, compléta mentalement Bill en voyant avec angoisse une petite flamme s'allumer dans les yeux de Will.

« Papa… Où est Bianca ? » répéta Will

Bill soupira

« Le Hollandais Volant n'était qu'une étape… Après ton départ Calypso est venue la chercher.

- Où l'a-t-elle emmenée …demanda Will d'une voix blanche

- Au Purgatoire de Jones » répondit Bill en évitant son regard.

Will pâlit

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que … Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? »

Bill secoua la tête

« C'est mieux ainsi fils crois moi. »

Will baissa la tête et commença à avancer vers sa cabine avant de se retourner

« Mieux ainsi ? Mieux ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire papa ? »

Le cœur de Bill se serra en voyant trembler les mains de son fils

« C'est une courtisane Will. Une menteuse et une putain.

- Elle ne mérite pas pour autant un tel sort! Elle n'a rien fait de mal » s'insurgea Will.

Bill secoua la tête

« C'est une courtisane »

Will prit une grande inspiration sans parvenir à maîtriser sa colère

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Pourquoi es tu aussi acharné après Bianca ? POURQUOI ! »

Le cœur lourd, Bill détailla le visage de son fils, s'attardant sur son regard fiévreux. Un regard qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu dans le miroir.

« A cause de toi Will.

- Quoi ? » bredouilla le jeune homme

Bill soupira

« Cette femme t'a envoûté.. Oh je ne te fais pas de reproches, tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive

- J'aime Elizabeth. Répéta Will.

- Dans ce cas, ne te soucie plus de cette femme fils. Laura ne t'apportera que des déceptions…

- Laura ? Releva Will. Elle s'appelle Bianca »

Bill rougit et se détourna

« Laura, Bianca … oublie ce que j'ai dit tu veux…

- Comment veux tu que j'oublie alors que tu me mens ? Papa … qui est Laura ? »

Bill ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Une courtisane. Une italienne comme ta Bianca. »

Will le fixa, attendant qu'il poursuive

« Je l'ai connue… Il y a des années… Comme toi j'étais sous son charme… Comme toi j'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait, je me suis cru le roi du monde … Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait , soupira Bill avec amertume. Ta mère t'attendait alors mais … pour moi il n'y avait que Laura. Ohh moi aussi j'aimais toujours Arabella mais avec Laura… Tout était si intense … Si … complet… Le plaisir … »

Will rougit et détourna les yeux tandis que Bill poursuivait

« Plus rien ne comptait que Laura. Tout ce que j'avais connu avant me semblait fade. J'aimais ta mère mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la rejoindre. Même après avoir trouvé Jack Sparrow dans le lit de cette foutue courtisane »

Will blêmit

« Quoi ?

- Laura… Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait coucher avec un capitaine plutôt qu'avec un simple matelot . Question de prestige tu comprends… Ce que j'ai pu la haïr… Et pourtant je la désirais tellement que j'ai failli en devenir fou. Comment aurais je pu partager à nouveau le lit de ta mère après avoir connu ça ? »

Will le regarda, effaré alors qu'il comprenait enfin.

« C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas … Ce n'était pas l'amour de la mer ou de la piraterie… C'était elle ….

- Oui. » souffla Bill.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Je suis désolé, Will. Je l'ai regretté tu sais… Je le regrette toujours.

- Tais toi » répondit Will

Bill posa un regard désemparé sur lui

« Arabella n'a jamais su … Et je ne t'en aurais rien dit si il n'y avait pas eu cette courtisane… Will, je ne peux pas te laisser faire à ton tour mes erreurs… Cette femme, cette Bianca… Elle ne s'est offert à toi que pour que tu la ramènes à Venise tu le sais.

- Tais toi » répéta Will avant de tourner les talons.

Bill leva la main pour tenter de le retenir mais Will ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

()()

Cela faisait des heures que Will était seul dans sa cabine… Prostré. Le jeune homme songeait au récit de son père. A la façon dont cette Laura lui avait fait perdre la tête. Puis, il pensa à Bianca….

Avec un gémissement douloureux, Will se remémora leurs étreintes, le plaisir partagé… Le sourire de Bianca après l'amour, sa bouche pendant l'amour…. Son fut se tendit et il gémit à nouveau. Bianca…. Bianca était la sensualité, la luxure, le plaisir… Elle avait ramené la vie dans son existence. Bianca n'était pas que belle. Elle était vibrante, amusante, intelligente … Pleine d'enthousiasme et de vie. Comme Elizabeth avant …

A cette pensée une vague de remords submergea Will. Elizabeth… La gardienne de son cœur. Celle à qui il avait juré de toujours appartenir. Celle qui l'aimait et qui lui restait fidèle malgré le temps et l'éloignement. La mère de son fils. Will gémit au souvenir du petit William. Il l'avait à peine regardé… Tout ça parce qu'il cherchait à retrouver l'étreinte de Bianca dans celle d'Elizabeth… Mais les deux femmes n'avaient rien de commun… Bianca s'était donnée à lui dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à retourner dans son monde. Il le savait… Les questions de la jolie courtisane avaient été trop fréquentes pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Elizabeth l'avait choisi. Sans calcul. Sans se plaindre et sans regrets. Elle lui avait donné un fils. Et lui…

Le jeune homme se souvint de sa mère. Du chagrin qu'elle tentait de lui cacher lorsqu'il l'interrogeait sur son père… Une courtisane avait privé sa mère d'un mari et d'un père pour son fils. Il ne laisserait pas la même chose arriver à Elizabeth. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas plus que leur fils.

()()

Bill retint son souffle en voyant Will sortir de sa cabine, le visage humide. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui

« Tu aurais du me dire tout cela avant. »

Bill hocha la tête et s'inquiéta

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

Will ferma brièvement les yeux et répondit

« J'aime Elizabeth. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Bill. Un instant il avait craint que Will ne décide d'aller chercher la somptueuse Contessa. Will posa un regard chargé d'amertume sur lui

« Cap vers la frontière. Nous avons des âmes à guider.

- Tu ne t'en charges pas ?

- Non… »

Bill le regarda s' éloigner et soupira

« William !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Celui que j'aurais du faire. »

Will ne répondit pas. Même si Bianca avait tenté de le manipuler, il souffrait à la pensée de l'enfer auquel il l'avait lui-même condamnée… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide… Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tomber à nouveau dans les pièges de la séduction de la courtisane. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Elizabeth et son fils au nom de son désir. Pas pour une femme chez qui l'ambition dominait tout le reste.

Fort de cette décision, Will songea à Elizabeth. Il la retrouverait. Elle et leur enfant. Il l'aimait. Et bientôt, il la désirerait à nouveau. Autant qu'il avait pu désirer Bianca.

()()

Assise au milieu du faste vénitien, Bianca ne bougeait pas. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à la musique ou aux danseurs du bal éternel dont elle était l'inconsciente prisonnière. Les yeux rivés sur la porte elle attendait.

Un laquais ouvrit cette dernière et le cœur de Bianca s'affola.

« Le Prince de Venise » annonça le laquais.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, déçue. Elle n'avait que faire du Prince .. Eut il été Roi du monde que cela n'aurait rien changé.

Elle attendait son Capitaine.

Elle attendait William Turner avec toute la fougue et l'espoir d'un cœur qui aimait sincèrement pour la première fois.

**FIN**

_**Voilà … J'espère que ça vous a plu…. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et suivie et je remercie tout particulièrement Marquise, Microcosmos, Muchu et Lilouche pour leurs commentaires sur la fiction. **_

_**En ce qui concerne mes projets …Vous pouvez toujours découvrir Négociation & Persuasion si ce n'est déjà fait… Et bientôt, vous pourrez trouver le prologue de Le cœur d'un pirate , la suite et fin de la série inaugurée par L'enfer de glace**_

_**Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont lu et suivi cette fiction. Et …. A bientôt ?**_


End file.
